Mario and Sonic protecters of worlds
by GlowingGem
Summary: Two famous video game characters must work together to stop an evil threat from taking over every world in existence (and no the threat is NOT Eggman or bowser) will Mario and Sonic save the world's? or will all be lost forever? This is my first fanfic! DISCONTINUED! READ MARIO AND SONIC PROTECTORS OF WORLDS LOST PAST DISCOVERED FUTURE! BUT YOU CAN READ THIS IF YOUR CURIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! I'm a little nervous, this is my first fanfiction. I decided to do a Mario and Sonic crossover because I loved the game Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games when I was little. So if I make a mistake PLEASE take it easy on me. Now without further ado; Lets get on with the story!**

 **Update: I did some edits on this chapter and going to do some more on the others too.**

CH 1: Just a typical day

It's 12:48pm in the mushroom kingdom, small mushroom people known as toads were running around with their normal busy lives. But today was big; today is the ultimate Mario kart race to see who was the champion of the road. Everyone was riled up and were off to the track to see who became Victoria. On a nearby hill with a small tree pointed toward a huge pink castle (peach castle) stood a plumber. He wore a red shirt with a red hat that had a M on it, he had blue overalls with two yellow buttons on them, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of brown shoes. He also had brown hair and a bushy black mustache. He was the hero of the mushroom kingdom Mario. Mario sighed and looked out into the distance, he was a finalist in the race, but before he went to the race he decided to get a little fresh air. However he seemed to have something on his mind. He leaned up against the tree and was about dose off into his thoughts when…

"MARIO!" the sudden out burst startled Mario so much he jumped up and hit his head on a tree branch. Mario held his head and after a few moments he was better and saw three figure running up the hill to him. One looked almost like him only his shirt and hat were green and the hat had an L on it. And his overalls were more of a blueish purple color. And he was taller then Mario too! It was his little brother Luigi, he can be a coward at times but he always finds courage when his friends need him. The second figure was a young woman wearing a long pink dress with a sapphire in the middle of the top, she was holding up as she runs. She had red high heel shoes and has long blond hair and wore a gold crown on her head with rubies and sapphires. She was the beloved ruler of the mushroom kingdom princess peach! She's kind, generous, and at sometimes brave. She constantly is kidnapped by the evil king bowser, but Mario always jumps in to save her. The two had been in love for a small while but decided to wait before anyone said anything. And the third figure was a type dinosaur. He had lime green skin with a red sattle on his back, he had a big round nose and wore orange shoes. It was his best friend Yoshi! Yoshi is a gentle and kind dinosaur he has a long sticky red tongue that has been proven useful through his adventures. He's quick on his feet and very fast. However Yoshi is also a skilled fighter witch makes him even more proud to help his friends. The three ran up to Mario who had just gotten up.

"Mario! We have been looking all over for you!" Peach stated

"Yeah! Oh and sorry for shocking you like that." Luigi laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"The race starts in an hour, and we wanted to see if you were ready to go!" Yoshi added. Mario smiled and jumped up.

"Don't worry I'm ready for anything! As long as the three of you are cheering me on!"

" And we will!" Yoshi said happily. But then he looked glum

"I just wish I was still in the race just a little longer…" he said sadly

"Hey! That's the shame of being a second round loser" Luigi laughed playfully. Yoshi growled at the remark.

"Um, excuse me but, you lost in FIRST round!" he shot back. Luigi backed up and stammered

"W-w-well if Wario hadn't fart bombed me I wouldn't have passed out and fly off the track." The princess sighed

"boys lets not fight we need to get to the race. You coming Mario?" Mario nodded

"Lets- a-go" he shouted. The four of them ran down the hill and headed to the race. Meanwhile In another world called Earth, a blue blur shot by leaving behind a nice wind. It ran through a huge loop-de-loop and didn't stop till it reached a cliff that over looked a city called station square. The blur turned out to be a blue teenage hedgehog with spikes. He had a peach stomach and wore white gloves and wore red and white pointed shoes with yellow buckles on them. His name was sonic the hedgehog, the hero of mobius he ran at the speed of sound and has stopped numborous deeds from his nemesis Dr. Eggman. But today was also a special day here too! Today was the grand opening of the Sonic the hedgehog museum. But before Sonic went to the ceremony he decided to get some fresh air but just like Mario, Sonic had something on his mind. _I wonder…_

 _In the streets of station square_ … a long car was driving down the freeway, sitting in the front seats were a red floating circular robot, and a yellow cube like floating robot. Orbot and Cuebot and standing in the back was a robotic duplicate of Sonic, metal sonic. A video screen popped up and on the screen appeared a bald man in a red jacket with yellow buttons and he really needed to work out, plus he wore black pants with black boots, and he had a huge brown mustache. He spoke to the robots.

"Listen, I'm just sending you all a reminder how you only got ONE shot at this mission. So whatever you do DON'T screw it up!"

"Not to worry Doctor.." metal sonic spoke in his mechanical voice

"with the invisible car we should succeed… well me anyway, I'm not so sure about Orbot and Cuebot here…"

"Oh come on guys…" Cuebot said sadly

"When have me and Orbot ever let you down?" and there was this long awkward silence in the car. But Eggman broke the silence and asked

"Do you REALLY want me to answer that?" Cuebot was about to say something when Orbot hit him on the head.

"No… I'd prefer not…" Orbot responded.

"good now GET GOING!" then the transmission ended and the video screen went down. Cuebot turned on the radio to 105.7 and orbot turned on the car's invisibility cloak. As they drove down the street towards the museum.

 **So there's the first chapter, just so you know Mario and Sonic don't really meat until after a few chapters. And another thing, the events in Sonic's world are inspired by Megamind. So, I'm working on the next chapter. And hang tight** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi! I hope you liked chapter 1 I realized that the title of chapter one didn't make much sense so I am going to change it. And another thing, I will describe Amy, Tails, And Charmmy. But the rest of all the characters I'm not, so if you don't know who they are your going to have to look them up. Anyway here's chapter 2 of Mario and Sonic protectors of worlds.**

CH 2: I don't think so

In mobius there was a huge crowd outside of the soon-to-be Sonic the hedgehog museum!

"Good afternoon world!" A twelve year-old pink hedgehog with short hair, wearing a red dress with red and white boots, and a red head band. She also had white gloves with gold brackets. She was holding a microphone and speaking into a camera. Her names was Amy Rose! She was Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend, she is nice but has a dangerous temper. She flirts with Sonic constantly, which gets on his nerves. Amy also carries along a huge hammer called a piko piko hammer that has been very useful to her and her friends. Standing beside her was a young yellow fox with two tails, he wore a pair of white gloves with straps on them, and wore red and white colored shoes. He was also holding a microphone. He was Miles "Tails" Prower (he preferred being called Tails). Tails was Sonic's best friend, and a mechanical genius! Despite his age, he's very intelligent and he's an excellent pilot! He flies an airplan called the Tornado. Tails however, wasn't the strongest of the bunch, but he still joins Sonic on his adventures.

"This is the grand opening of the 'Sonic the hedgehog museum'. To thank Sonic for everything he's done for us!" Amy exlaimed

"Sonic is a brave, and kind hero. Although he can be reckless at times, he still does all he can to save the world from our enemy: Dr. Eggman! And as long as Sonic is alive, he will always protect us from him." Tails added

"I'm Amy Rose!" Amy said

"And I'm Tails!" Tails said

"Coming to you live from the opening. So, come on down and see the new museum! " Amy finished

"Aaaaaaand, were out!" Charmy said holding the camera. Charmmy was a six year old bee that wore a jaket and orange shoes. He also had a helmet with Goggles on it. Standing behind them were all their other friends: Knuckles, Cream, cheese, vector, espio, blaze, Rouge, Silver, and even Shadow (although he looked like he'd rather not be there)

"Wowsers!" Charmy shouted

"That was amazing! That should bring in a truck load of extra people!"

"I agree…" Blaze started

"I'm impressed how the media lets art like that, get on to the news. However, Tails, the part where you called Sonic 'reckless' could affect the viewers." She pointed out

Tails rubs the back of his head,

"yeah… I, kinda added THAT part myself." Tails said shamefully

"Don't be upset Tails." Knuckles reassured

"Sonic can't do very well anyway… Besides if I was Sonic!, Eggman wouldn't be kidnapping you or Amy!"

"Says the guy who can't keep the Master Emerald from being swiped from under his nose." Silver pointed out.

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted.

"YOU WANT A FIGHT WITH ME!? BRING IT!"

"I don't, I just saying that today is basically about Sonic, and you were saying things would be better if you were him and_" he was cut off by Rouge.

"We get it sliver, besides I can easily sneak up on the Master Emerald when Knucky is taking a nap."

"OH, you want in on this too Rouge?" Knuckles asked. Then it completely turned into a gab fest the group turned around and started arguing about Knuckles and Sonic and who was more responsible, except for Amy and Tails. In fact no one even noticed what was happening except cheese the chao. The invisible car stopped right behind Amy and Tails and the driver window rolled down. And Orbot was shaking some sort of spray can. And he sprayed a blue misty cloud on Amy and Tails who ended up inhaling it and passed out the second they did. Then the back door opened and metal Sonic quickly looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. Cheese hid behind a nearby sign. He looked out from behind it and watched metal grab Amy's right arm and Tails left and began to pull them into the car. And NOBODY seemed to notice! Cheese tried to tell cream and the others or at least catch their attention, but failed.

"You can't keep on top I anything, like the fact I like Vanilla " Vector snapped at Knuckles, but then his eyes grew wide when he realized what he just said.

"Wait what?" Cream asked confused

"…ICE CREAM!" Vector quickly shouted

"I like Vanilla Ice cream." And laughed nervously. _Saved it_ he thought.

"well… I'm going to see where mister Sonic is. Are you coming Amy?... Tails?" Cream turned around so did everyone else. Amy and Tails were gone.

"They probably got bored with our pointless conversation and left." Shadow said not really caring.

Meanwhile back in the Mushroom kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi had made it to the track! But since the race didn't start for another twenty minutes they decided to grab a bite to eat. Mario and Luigi ordered spaghetti while Peach and Yoshi ordered apple pie. While they were eating Luigi asked his brother.

"Mario you don't think Bowser will attack?" Mario laughed

"I doubt it! Bowser won't attack for a while I beat him in the last race so, he shouldn't attack until after the final one." Unknown to him Bowser was watching everything in a magic purple orb he was holding in his claw.

"That's right I won't attack until AFTER the race." The laughed evilly.

 **End of chapter two. Okay everyone so far so good? Chapter number three coming your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: hey everyone! I know that chapter names are a little cruddy but I'm trying to make it work. Anyway, anyone planning to see "Star wars the force awakens" I hope so!**

 **Mario: Glowing gem what does that have to do with the story?**

 **I'll explain later…**

 **Luigi: How long is later?**

 **Uhhhhh… back to the story!**

 **Ch3: the events Begin**

Bowser the koopa king is walking around in his throne room tossing the magic orb up and down. And he had this smirk on his face.

"JUNIOR!" He shouted. The doors burst open and a younger version of him ran in: Bowser junior.

"yes dad?" Jr askes

"Load our airships we're going to be attacking Mario and greenie."

"But you promised you wouldn't attack until after the race!" Bowser Jr stated.

Bowser smiled "Yes, AFTER the race…" Bowser Jr then understood what his father meant and laughed.

"Right away king papa" and ran out the door. Bowser looked into the orb and saw Mario cleaning his kart.

"soon Mario…"

Meanwhile back on earth. The crowd outside the museum was bigger than ever. People were cheering, Sonic's friends (with the exception of Amy and Tails) were standing on a blue podium not so far from museum entrance that was labeled F.O.S.T.H. (Friends of Sonic the hedgehog). The whole musuem was covered with a red curtain and in front of it was a big red ribbon with a bow in the middle. The mayor of station square was standing next to it. Then all of a sudden a blue blur was seen in the distance. The DJ turn on the stereo and played "His world". Sonic jumped on the roofs of the surrounding buildings and then started running along the sides. Then he did his spin attack and went straight up to the top of the tallest building, and jumped on the pole thingy at the top (I'm sorry, I don't know what those things are called) then jumped off and free fell. He was aiming for the entrance. The crowd gasped, then when Sonic got in to better view, he waved his left hand at Sliver. Sliver nodded then used his Pyhcocinisous to launch Sonic's extreme gear towards him. Sonic caught the board, jumped on, and activated it. He was about to hit the ground when the extreme gear stopped the fall and Sonic spun around on the stage for five seconds. Then jumped off, grabbed the board, tucked it under his arm and gave the crowd a thumbs up! The crowd erupted in cheer. While Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Show off…" Sonic looked at the podium and saw almost all his friends there, his two favorite friends weren't there. _Where are Tails and Amy? They'll_ _be here soon._ Sonic took the microphone from the center and look at the DJ.

"Hey could you dial the music down? Thanks, anyway before we start I would like to say something." The crowd quieted down. And Sonic continued.

"My life has been awesome! And I'm not even an adult yet! When it came to kicking egghead's butt. I've always been there. Through besides that, out many of my adventures I did extrodnary things like, turning into a werehog, saving little aliens, going back in time and fighting along side my past self, fighting the knights of the round table and king Arthur." Sonic saw everyone's confused looks on the last one.

"Long story… Anyway, after all of that I'm actually getting a museum! And that is super cool. But the greatest honor I got my entire life, was making so many friends and all of you letting me help you."

Then someone from the crowd shouted,

"I LOVE YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Then Sonic sweatdroped.

"And I have VERY mixed emotions about that, random citizen!" the crowd cheered and clapped. But nobody knew they were being watched by Eggman. Eggman was sitting in is lab in a big chair watching the ceremony. When he heard a car pull in the garage of the lair. (Yes I gave Eggman a garage) _about time_. The evil scientist thought. He got out of his chair and walked to the garage. The garage was a huge room, with machines that worked on eggman themed cars , the walls were black and had a red eggman symbols on them. And there were to lanes one that lets vehicles enter the garage, and the other has vehicles leave the both had the sliding doors and the end the connected to the out side. When he got their the invisible car (that was at the moment visible) was stopped in the entrance lane. Then the two front door opened, Orbot and Cuebot came out, then the back door opened and metal Sonic came out carrying an unconscious Amy under one arm, and an unconscious Tails under the other. (Both of them had their hands tied behind their backs, were gagged and blindfolded. And Tails had his twin tails tied up ) Eggman looked at them.

"Their unconscious right?" metal nodded.

"Good! The three of you succeeded, I have a spybot in that area so I saw everything." Orbot, Cuebot, and metal looked surprised.

"And Orbot, Cuebot. I'm impressed with you. For once."

"Was there any doubt?" Orbot asked.

" Yes…" Eggman said then turned around and gestured them to follow him. So they did, they left the garage and headed down a huge hallway and entered a dome shaped room. They entered on a high railing. Eggman and the three robots were greeted by several badnicks. A small bee bot flew up to Eggman and said.

"Bite, bite!"

"This one likes to bite." Eggman told metal, Orbot, and Cuebot.

"No!" Eggman said sternly To the bee bot.

"No, biting!" the badnicks got out of the way, and Eggman, Orbot and Cuebot got into an elevator (it's the box with some railing and no roof.)

"Okay." Eggman said activating it. The entrance closed and it started moving down, and metal Sonic activated his thrusters and moved down with them. Then Eggman began laughing, then so did metal Sonic. Then Orbot and Cuebot looked at each other and started laughing. But that just made metal and Eggman stop laughing. Eggman turned around and looked at the two robots, that immediately shut up and said.

"Stop, you just ruined it!" then the elevator stopped and the gate opened, just as they stepped out, and metal was about to land when, Amy started wiggling then muffling. And then Tails started doing the same!

"Doctor!" Metal Sonic whispered.

"The're awake!"

"quick set them in there, then un blindfold and ungag them" Eggman whispered back then he pushed a button. And a cube shaped forcefeild cage appeared. Then metal Sonic rushed over to the cage and Eggman rushed over to a big chair turned it around so it was facing away from the cage. And started pampering himself up to look evil. Then the bee bot from earlier came over to him, and Eggman gestured the robot to come sit on his lap. By then metal Sonic had removed the gags and blindfolds and closed the cage.

"Well, well, well…" Eggman said as he turned his chair around , while stroking the bee bot.

"Tails and Amy, we meet again." Amy glared at eggman.

"Okay, look, this isn't the first time me and Tails have been kidnapped, but that doesn't mean it doesn't get me mad! If my hands weren't tied behind my back I'd pull out my piko piko hammer and-" she was cut off by Eggman.

"Scream ALL you want Amy Rose, none of your friends can hear you. Except for Tails of course." Then Amy and Tails looked at each other then back at Eggman, and smirked keeping silent. Eggman was surprised by this.

"Why isn't she screaming?" Eggman asked. Cuebot shrugged.

"Beats me boss. She should be screaming like this: AUGHHHHHHHHH!" That startled everyone in the room.

"That's a scared girl scream!" Cuebot said proudly. Eggman growled at him.

"Cuebot! I completely regret asking that darn question! I mean come on! If your going to make your hostages feel uncomfortable might as well do it right. Besides I-" he was cut off when the bee bot in his lap bit his hand. And he screamed like a little girl, and started spinning around in his chair trying to shake the bot off. Tails smiled.

"gee, I don't know Cuebot." Tails smirked

"I think Eggman does it better." Eggman had finally got that bee bot off his hand and threw it at Orbot's head. Tails was looking around the area and pretended to be amazed.

"wow, this lab is truly a stroke of your genius Dr. Eggman. It's like some evil website where you watch the viewings of your enemies. And I'm guessing you built this place with your own bare hands"

"well, actually…" Orbot said holding his head.

"Most of this equipment is from a manufacturing company that we found in-"

" AH BA BA! Don't you DARE tell him!" Eggman warned. Orbot then whispered quickly to Tails.

"Albania"

"Gah!" Eggman shouted

"Don't you see!? He's using is 'boy geinus' skills" then he got up and started walking around the cage.

" Well no matter. After all, it's not like Sonic is going to be the hero for much longer." Amy rolled her eyes.

"What do you know? Your so… predictable." Eggman then stopped in his tracks.

"Predictable?!" Then he started walking over to a control panel.

"Well then, do you call THIS predictable!?" and pushed a button. Then the floor opened up around the cage and there were huge anaconda snakes inside.

"Anacondas! Yes!" Amy said.

"Okay, I'll explain it on the way over." Eggman looked back at the control panel , and gritted his teeth. Then pulled a lever.

"Well then, how about, BOOM! In your face!" and a huge metal machine gun appeared on Tails' side. Tails looked at it and answered.

"Juvenile." Then Eggman pressed a button.

"What about, a buzz saw?!" and a group of saws appeared on Amy's side. Amy looked at the saws and answered,

"Tacky." Eggman then pulled a lever and shouted.

"OH IT'S SO SCARY!" And a wheel with eight poles sticking out of it and at the end of each pole was a boot appered. Tails rolled his eyes.

"That was last time." Eggman then started turning a wheel on the panel and asked frantically.

"What's this do?" and a red flamethrower appeared behind them. And Amy and Tails shouted at the same time,

"PERISH!" Eggman collapsed on the panel with exhaustion. When Amy said,

" okay, so the spider is new." Eggman got up when he heard that, and turned around.

"Spider?" he asked. And sure enough there was a black spider on a tiny string of silk hanging in front of the cage. Orbot shrugged, stating he had no idea where the spider came from.

"yes…" Eggman stammered,

"The… uh… spiaader!" he walked up to the cage,

"Just the smallest bite can instantly perilize-" then Tails and Amy rammed in to the cage door, scaring the spider, and causing it to swing into Eggman's face!. Then Eggman started shouting,

"GAH! Get it off of me!" Metal Sonic the ran over and punched Eggman in the face! Causing him to fall on the ground.

"That didn't help…" Eggman responded.

"OW! It bit me!" Metal then stomped on his face!

"Okkkay, what was the point in bringing us here again? Because from the looks of it, you were TRYING to scare me and Tails when your really just entertaining us!" Then Eggman got up and said.

" After the mayor, gives out his long and stupid speech, we are going to stop wasting time and call you blue spiky boyfriend. OKAY?!" then extened his arm and pointed up. then the bee bot came flying down really fast and bit his hand again. Then Eggman took a deep breath and was about to scream again

Meanwhile back in the mushroom kingdom, the bleachers for final race were jam packed with people cheering. There was a balcony that gave a perfect veiw of the whole track, and four people walked on to it. Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Toad. And waved to the crowd. Then a Lakitu, holding a camera on his fishing pole, and wearing a microphone on his head. Flew to the track.

"Hello everybody!" his voice projected. And the crowd cheered even louder.

"Are you ready for the final race to see who becomes victorious?" and the crowd shouted,

"YES!"

"Then here are our two lucky finalists, MARIO!" Mario drove his kart to the starting line, a spotlight moved over to him. Mario waved and the crowd cheered.

"and WARIO!" then Wario pulled up to the starting line. And the spotlight moved over to him, he flexed his muscles, and the crowd booed him, someone even threw a can at him! Yoshi turned to Luigi,

"Yep, that's Mario's rival alright." Luigi sweat dropped and nodded. Then a big blue blimp pulled up over the sky. A glittery curtain was behind a railing and over the opening.

"And now for a very special guest!" the Lakitu said, and the curtain opened.

" Rosalinda!" Rosalinda stepped out and followed by four of her lummas, waved to the crowd. And the crowd erupted with cheer.

"Now lets get on with the race!".

 **Whew! That took longer than I thought! I know! It's a long chapter but hey it was worth it right? I'm going to start working on chapter 4. Hopefully it won't be so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Howdy! Last chapter was pretty long, sorry about that. But as I said before the events that are happening in Sonic's world right now are inspired by megamind. So if you don't know what that is, look it up. Anyway also last chapter was focused on Mobius, but for this one I'm going to try to focus a little more on the race in the mushroom kingdom. (Don't worry, Mario and Sonic will meet soon!** **)**

 **Ch** 4\. Trouble approaches.

The race has begun, Mario and Wario were at the starting line. The light was red the two started their engines, then the light turned yellow. Wario looked at Mario and gave him the Loser sign. Mario ignored it though. Then the light finally turned green, and they were off! Mario had the main lead, he came across an item block and grabbed it. He had got a mushroom! And he accelerated, then Wario grabed and item block and got a green shell. So then he threw it at Mario, but Mario saw it coming and dodged it. Then it bounced off the wall and flew back at Wario. And Wario was to slow to dodge it and it ends up hitting him! Mario had crossed the line first, but there were two more laps. Wario came up with an idea and stood up in in kart. Then his stomach rumbled, and he made a HUGE, SMELLY, and LOUD fart, and shot up passed Mario and into first place. Leaving Mario gagging in his fumes. And everyone in the lower bleachers got a wift of it and were gagging as well (a few people even puked). Wario laughed then went back down in his seat. Wario had crossed the line first this lap. Now the the final lap! Mario was lagging behind Wario too far! Wario grabbed an item block and got a mushroom, then accelerated! Mario knew he was going to lose, Until...

"You can do it bro!" Luigi shouted.

"yeah! Your better than Wario! You can do it." Yoshi cheered

"Don't give up! That's not the Mario who's saved me for years!" Peach shouted. And then like magic Mario started going faster and faster. His friends saw this and started chanting, "MA-RI-O!" Then everyone else in the crowd started chanting. Soon Mario was going so fast his was neck to neck with Wario! Wario rammed into Mario's kart, only for Mario to ram him back! The finish line was only yards away! Wario was really trying to shove Mario, but the cheers kept him going. Soon another item box came up and Mario grabbed it. He had gotten three green shells. They started spinning around his kart and Wario got hit by one. And it threw him back, them Mario crossed the finish line! And the crowd erupted with cheer! Mario had won the race. Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, and Toad were happy. Toad was jumping with joy, and Luigi tried to high five Yoshi. But Yoshi had turned around and high fived Princess Peach. And Luigi ended up falling over.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Rosalinda announced.

"I declare Mario winner of 'The Ultimate Mario Kart Race!'" then clapped. Mario jumped out of his kart and waved to the crowd. While Wario muttered to himself and left. Two toads carrying an huge trophy walked up to Mario. Mario was about to take it, when all of a sudden…

BAM! A big bullet bill blew up in between Mario and the toads. Mario was thrown back against his Kart, while the two toads rolled across the track. Causing the trophy to fly up and crash against the ground smashing into pieces. A koopa from the crowd pointed up, and there were several airships up above the track. Then another big bullet bill was shot out only this one was headed for the balcony. It explore between Yoshi and Luigi, Yoshi fell on the floor next to Peach, while Luigi flew off the balcony.

"Luigi!" Mario cried out. Luigi was waved his arms and grabbed a huge banner that said: 'FINAL RACE, MARIO VS WARIO' it ripped slowly then stopped. Luigi was hanging from it, Luigi had his eyes closed tight and screamed

"MARIO! HELP! AUGHHHHHH!" Mario sweatdropped,

"Uh, Luigi…" Luigi opened his eyes and saw that he was only two feet off the ground. Luigi blushed embarrassed and let go, laughing nervously. Mario face palmed, when he all of a sudden he heard Peach and Yoshi yell his name! Mario turned to the balcony to see his friends trapped in a cage. Toad was nowhere to be seen. And standing on top of the cage was King Bowser himself. He had his arms crossed and had a smirk on his face. Then Bowser jumped off the cage and landed in front of Mario.

"Hello Mario." He said evilly

"I promised I would attack until after the race! And the race is CLEARLY over!" bowser laughed. Mario gritted his teeth, and Luigi hid behind his brother.

" aw, what's the matter greenie? Need someone else to fight?" Bowser asked.

"JUNIOR!" And Bowser's son jumped down from a airship and landed next to his dad.

"mama mia" Luigi muttered, then got into his battle position. Then Bowser looked up at Rosalinda.

"You get the pleasure of watching me smash this Plummer all the way to Hong Kong!" he shouted. Then the battle was about to begin.

Back on Earth things were about to get ugly too! The crowd was clapping, the mayor had just finished his speech.

"Sonic…" the mayor said gesturing towards the ribbon.

"Would you please?" then Sonic did a spin attack on the ribbon cutting it. Then the huge curtain fell down reveling the museum! It had a tall front with to giant screens on each side of a huge statue of Sonic. There where huge windows on the sides of the museum. And it had two towers and a sky way that connected them. The whole thing was at least three stories high! Everyone applauded and Sonic whistled. A cloaked figure moved in front of a man holding a baby.

"uh, excuse me…" the man said taping the figure's shoulder,

"My kid can't see." Then the figure turned around revealing it to be an eggpawn. The man stepped back from shock and the baby cried. The eggpawn threw off the cloak which revealed he was standing on another eggpawn and both of them were wearing jetpacks. They turned the jetpacks on and started circle ling around the area. And activated a smoke screen surrounding the area in darkness. People were screaming and then the two screens started to get static. Then Eggman appeared on both of them laughing, with Orbot and Cuebot behind him waving. Sonic grabbed the microphone again and said,

"Eggman…" Eggman clapped slowly,

"Bravo.. Sonic!" then Charmy started booing, then Cream booed then soon enough everyone in the crowd started booing (except for Shadow and Sonic).

"Booooooooooooo!" Cuebot shouted.

"Hey, boss look I can boo too! Booooooooooo!" Eggman then kicked him across the room.

"Gee egghead…" Sonic started

"Should've known you'd crash the party." Knuckles and Shadow then joined Sonic on the stage.

"I did more than just 'crash' it Sonic." Eggman said leaning back in his chair. Knuckles then took the microphone away from Sonic then said,

"Come on Eggman, we all know how this ends: with YOU scrambled." The crowd laughed at Knuckles' joke. Then Sonic swiped the microphone from Knuckles.

"This time it's different! You Sonic and anyone else who goes against me will surrender to the Eggman Empire!"

"nope" said Rouge

"Now way!" Vector said

"Not on your life." Blaze said

"I'm not surrendering" Cream said shaking her head. And everyone else was saying 'No'.

"Yes you WILL or this this is the LAST you hear of: Amy and Tails!" Eggman then pushed a button and on the right screen showed Amy and Tails being held captive, and they both looked at the screen. Then everyone gasped, and everybody on the podium looked worried, realizing what REALLY happened to Amy and Tails.

"Tails! Amy!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't panic! Me, Knuckles, and Shadow are on our way!" and gave them a thumbs up.

"It's okay Sonic, we're not panicking!" Tails answered.

" in order to stop me and save your friends you'll have to find us first!" Eggman taunted

"we're at the abandoned observatory!" Amy quickly shouted. Eggman quickly shut off Amy and Tails end of the transmission. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles then started going up the tallest building.

"No-no-no we're not! Don't listen to her! She's crazy!" Eggman shouted to the trio as they cut through the cloud of smoke. They had reached the top of the building.

"Over there!" Shadow pointed. And sure enough there was an old, dome shaped observatory there. The three jumed off the building, Sonic grabbed Knuckles' wrist and the second they hit the ground Sonic ran super speed while Shadow activated his jet shoes and followed. Metal was watching on a moniter. "Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow are approaching. Doctor." Metal informed.

"HA!" Amy shouted

"HA! HA!" Eggman shouted back.

"HA! HA! HA!" Amy shouted. Then Eggman started actually laughing, then pressed a button that put away all the devices he pulled out earlier. Then he slumped in to the shadows. The trio had reached the observatory. Knuckles was about to smash the telescope to get in, Amy and Tails looked away and prepared for Knuckles to burst in. Then Knuckles punched the telescope and jumped in with Shadow and Sonic only to find it empty. Then where the entered a door closed and locked behind them.

"Wait a second…" Shadow said looking around. Amy and Tails were confused on why Sonic had'nt broken in yet. And looked around in confusion. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were also looking around in confusion and noticed they were standing on a big red X. Eggman started laughing, and Tails and Amy turned and looked at him.

"Good heavens, Amy" Eggman said pulling on a lever.

"You didn't think you were in the REAL observatory? DID YOU!?" And the door where the telescope was opened revealing the real observatory over a huge lake of water. Also revealing Amy and Tails were in a fake one! Amy and Tails looked at the observatory in horror.

"Ready the death Ray, Orbot!" Eggman called over to Orbot.

"Death Ray readying!" Orbot said while pushing a button. And a satellite above Mobius started morning into a death Ray. Then a small floating robot with a camera inside flew up to Sonic and projected a trans mission from Eggman, (it was also recording what was going on inside the observatory so the crowd in front of the museum could see what was happening.)

"Over here old friend" Eggman called to Sonic, Sonic, along with Knuckles and Shadow turned around.

"looks like you've fallen right into my trap!"

"You can't trap justice, it's an idea" Sonic said

" unless that idea is a creation bought to life!" Eggman started

"And dignity of the enemy can be come frozen if the idea is used in a proper way." Shadow added

"Well the dignity came be re-heated in the microwave of evil!" Eggman stated.

"Well then it looks like your evil rampage is about to expire." Knuckles said while cracking his fist.

"Aughhhh!" Amy groaned.

"Ladies, ladies all of you are pretty!" She said

"Yeah, can we go home now?" Tails asked

"That is if: Sonic the blue thorn, Knuckles the red hot head, and Shadow the supposedly 'ultimate life form' can face the power of the sun!" Eggman said, then extended his arm and pointed up and shouted

"FIRE!" And then…

 **Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Well unless you've watched Megamind you should know what happens. I know I said this chapter wouldn't be so long, but this stuff just happens! I can't help it. So anyway I'm working on chapter five! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mario: Glowing gem, we should get back to the story….**

 **Right! Back to the story! (sorry for not updating, Christmas time…)**

CH. 5 The fights.

Last time: " _That is if: Sonic the blue thorn, Knuckles the red hot head, and Shadow the supposedly 'ultimate life form' can face the power of the sun!" Eggman said, then extended his arm and pointed up and shouted_

" _FIRE!" And then…_

Absolutely, nothing happened… Eggman was holding that pose, Knuckles was crossing his arms, Shadow was glaring, Sonic was giving a "Seriously, that's it?" look, and the crowd outside the museum remained silent. And this went on for at least seven seconds. Until Eggman put his arm down and walked out of the camera's view and over to Orbot, who was starring at a screen.

"Orbot…" Eggman whispered,

"Fire?" Orbot pointed at the screen,

"It's, still warming up sir." he said.

"It's warming up!? THE SUN IS STILL WARMING UP!?" Eggman shouted. Orbot then said,

" don't worry, hang on, just one tiny, little, itty bitty, minute, and one second, after this LITTLE tiny…" while he was doing this Metal Sonic face palmed, Eggman was banging his head against the wall, everyone in the crowd had annoyed looks on their faces, and the mayor looked at his watch.

"This is pathetic!" Shadow said with annoyance. Eggman put his hand on one side of his face.

"Gah! My spider bite is acting up!" he said.

"Your plan is failing eggface." Tails sighed.

"Yeah, no matter what you do, Sonic will always stop you" Amy said,

"And save me!" she said dreamly, and Tails rolled his eyes.

" Ugh, I think I liked it better when you two weren't talking!" Eggman growled while glaring at them.

" Metal, where did you put those gags?" Eggman asked while he marched past the cage.

"Look, this is a waste of time Sonic. Let's just get out of here, save your friends, and get this over with!" Shadow said while walking to the door.

"CHAOS SPHERE!" Shadow shouted as he used his attack. But then the attack bounced off the door and nearly hit Knuckles! (Luckily he jumped out of the way)

"What the…?" Shadow whispered to himself. Then Knuckles tried to punch the wall hoping to break it open. But the minute he hit it his hand throbed in a cartoony way. And cried out in pain while the wall looked like nothing ever hit it! Then Sonic tried to saw through the floor with his spin attack, but he got thrown off and crashed into Knuckles.

"Oh ho ho" Eggman laughed

" I'm upset that the laser didn't shoot on cue, but just in case something like this happened, I installed Diamond in the walls, roof, floor, and the door. You'll never get out! So, while we're waiting for the ray to warm up you get to play with 'Skull Smasher 3008'!" then a 18ft black tall robot emmerged from the floor. It had two large hands with guns built into the fingers. It had one big blue eye in the middle of it's head, and had rollers for feet.

"The name is scarier than the robot." Sonic mocked

Cuebot turned to Eggman.

"Gee I don't know boss, after all the times Sonic has beaten us, he's just going to beat us again! So let's just let Amy and Tails go and surrender! It's the only best thing to do! After all Sonic is just going to rip through that robot like paper, and he also has Knuckles: one of the strongest friends he has. And Shadow: The ultimate lifeform that is super strong! We don't stand a chance we're never going to beat-" Eggman then kicked him across the room again.

"Nevermind the gags Metal, I'd rather hear Tails and Amy talk." Eggman called. Then Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles got into position.

Back in the mushroom kingdom, it was Mario and Luigi vs Bowser and Bowser Jr. Bowser made the first strike, he charged at Mario and attempted to punch him but failed, for Mario had jumped out of the way! Then Bowser Jr. Jumped into his shell and rocketed right at Luigi, however Luigi was to slow and got hit in the stomach and went flying backwards. Mario used his typical jump attack but Bowser grabbed his foot then threw him at the wall. Mario got up, and wasn't giving in. Luigi was running for his life when Bowser Jr. Came shooting fire balls out of his mouth. However Luigi pulled out his Hammer and knocked one of them back. It hit bowser Jr. Causing him to cry. Luigi walked over to him slowly, thinking that he went to far. But then Bowser Jr. smacks him with his paintbrush, and gooey paint was think over Luigi's eyes.

"HA! You actually fell for it! I was fake crying, you litterly just fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Bowser Jr laughed.

"That's my boy!" Bowser called to his son while shooting fire balls at Mario. Mario dodged each one, then used his fireball ability . both balls of fire cancelled each other out. The impact threw back both Mario and Bowser. Mario jumped of the wall and landed safely on his feet. While Bowser ended up with his spikey shell stuck in the ground. Mario seized his moment and did a ground pound on Bowser's stomach. Bowser moaned in pain. Then grabbed Mario , jumped up in the air , held Mario bellow him, and smashed into the ground. Bowser got up but Mario jumped up and punched his jaw. With Luigi he was trying to wipe the goop off his eyes, while Bowser Jr kicked him in the back. Causing Luigi to launch forward and the paint had finally flew of his eyes. Luigi could see! But he pretended he was still blind, when Bowser Jr attempted to jump on his head, Luigi swung his Hammer and launched Jr into the sky. Then Luigi used his thunder ability and electrocuted the brat. And he fell right into an air ship unconscious. Yoshi and Peach jumped for joy, and Rosalinda was impressed with Luigi's power and courage and clapped . Luigi ran to aid his brother (after doing a silly and strange victory dance). Bowser was about to grab Mario again, but Luigi came up from behind and whamed his head with a hammer.

"Ow…" Bowser said while rubbing his head

"Wha-" Bowser turned around…

"GREEN STACHE!? How did you defeat my son so quickly!?" Luigi shrugged.

"Ha ha Bowser! Now it's TWO against one! " Mario laughed. Bowser Roared with anger and took a long deep breath and blew a long breath of fire. Mario rolled under it and jumped to bowser's head. Luigi jumped over the fire and got out his Hammer and ran to Bowser's stomach. Then Mario jumped on his Head with full force, and Luigi slammed his stomach with hammer REALLY HARD! Bowser clutched his head and stomach, then he fell over. Mario ran over grabbed the koopa king's tail and swung him around super Mario 64 style. Then threw him into a cannon on one of his airships. Bowser struggled to get free. But it was no use. Then he shouted

"MINOINS! TIME FOR THE BIG BOYS!" then a huge trurtle shaped robot appeared undoubtfully one of Bowser Jr's. Then on of it's claws grabbed the cage Peach and Yoshi were in then prepared to attack the bros. Princess Peach cried out to Mario and Luigi. Mario was making a fist angry that the metal menace had his friends like that. And Luigi was cowering, eyes wide as saucers, mouth dropped to the ground, and overall looked like he was about to wet his pants. The robot shot a fire ball at them but they dodged it. Luigi was use his thunder ability and Mario was bout to use his fire when, the robot held Peach and Yoshi in front of it. The duo quickly stopped the attack. They were shocked, they robot wasn't just using their friends as prisoners, it's also using them as a living shield. Mario and Luigi had to think of a strategist and fast!

Back on Earth the skull smasher shot 10 missiles at Sonic but were easily dodged, Sonic fake yawned as he quickly maneuvered himself out of the way of each one. They crashed into the wall and exploded. Then the robot shot it's guns at the trio. Shadow jumped up and kicked the machine, it fell over, Knuckles then ran over and ripped it's arms clean off. The robot was still able to get up Sonic got into a spin attack but the Skull Smasher's eye began to glow and it shot a blue beam at Sonic trapping him in a ice cube. The robot then shot out spiked balls at Knuckles and Shadow they dodged the and the balls stuck to the wall. The robot began Glowing and shot out a red beam at Shadow. Shadow dodged the beam and it hit the door greatly damaging it. But no one seemed to notice. Knuckles then ran over to the frozen Sonic. And shattered the ice cube in three punches. Sonic shivered.

"Ice b-b-beam? N-n-not b-b-bad E-e-egg h-h-head.." Sonic chattered.

"I've had enough…" Shadow muttered then jumped up, got into his own spin attack, and sawed the dumb robot's head right off.

"Um, boss.." Orbot said pointing at the screen the death Ray was about to fire. Eggman laughed,

" Wonderful timing!" Sonic turned around and saw that the door was broke open. The death Ray fired then Sonic grabbed Knuckles and pushed him out of the observatory. Knuckles landed a few yards away. Then the Ray struck the observatory. The explosion was huge. Knuckles got launched all the way to Eggman's base how ever he was only 15 yards outside of it. But no one knew. The explosion was long and huge. Everyone inside the fake observatory fell down and rolling allover the place due the vibration and force the explosion caused. It was so powerful it even shook the cage Amy and Tails were in roughly causing the two of them to fall down. And since their hands were tied behind their backs, they couldn't break the fall. While Eggman, metal Sonic, Orbot and Cuebot were on the floor struggling to get up. When the explosion calmed down everyone was getting up. Eggman pointed his finger up and opened his mouth as to say something. But then an even BIGGER explosion happened causing everyone to fall back down again. Now the cage was being shakien in every way imaginable. Amy and Tails were being tossed around inside. There was ash flying inside the base and it got everyone a little dirty (Except for Amy and Tails) then the explosion died down. And everybody was recovering from the explosion.

"Well they shoved the Echidna to safety, so _He's_ still alive but as for Sonic and Shadow…" Metal Sonic said while wiping the ash off himself.

"My, I don't think even _they_ could survive _that_." Orbot said while getting up.

"Let's not get our hopes up." Eggman warned.

"N-now I-I know h-how a dice block f-feels w-when you shake t-them up!" Tails stuttered.

"Oh! Look!" Cuebot pointed. a gold light apered above the observatory, make that two gold lights. Then they started zooming towards the fake observatory. They stopped 8 yards away and they were revealed to be: Sonic and Shadow in their super forms!

 ***Pant* *pant* sorry that it took so long folks, I had to get ready for the holidays. Anyway, like you read above feel free to review. Remember first "Ask the cast" is in between chapters six and seven. I'll be working on chapter six. See you soon!** ㈴1


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's chapter 6 of Mario and Sonic protectors of worlds. Now remember after this chapter we are going to have our first ask the cast. But I'll wait awhile before I post it. So you still have time to ask questions. Oh! I also forgot to mention, this story is inspired by "Mario and Sonic: Heroes Unite" by Azurixx.**

 **Azurixx, you're an amazing writer and your story has inspired so many other people here at ! So keep doing what your doing what your doing! I am determined to be like you! And so I'm going to have my first story start off strong! I don't know if your reading this, but if you are then you know that all your viewers are amazed by you (but I get the feeling you already know that). And it would be nice if you reviewed and gave me some suggestions, cause well… again It's my first story. By the way I did some edits on this chapter.**

 **Anyway! Back to the story!**

 **Sonic: Hey, Glowing gem! I can see you blushing from all the way over here!**

 **Do you mind!?**

CH.6 the real threat arrives

Sonic and Shadow glared at Eggman.

"They have all seven Emeralds!" Tails shouted happily. Then the two hedgehog's burst into the fake observatory. Knuckles climbed up, smirked and shouted.

"Guess who Eggman!?" Eggman took a step back, metal Sonic activated his thrusters, and Orbot and Cuebot hugged each other. Eggman pressed a button on his wrist and his eggmobile appeared behind him! Then jumped in, Orbot and Cuebot then did the same. Then Eggman hovered above the cage. Pressed a button. And a thick wire with a claw on it attached it's self to the cage.

"Well, we should get going… Metal get rid of these rodents for me!" Eggman shouted as he retreated into a long hallway.

"SONIC! HELP!" Amy and Tails shouted at the same time before the door closed behind them.

"Sonic! You and Shadow go after Eggman! I'll take care of scrap head here." Knuckles said while cracking his knuckles.

"Right." Shadow nodded

"Let's go faker." Shadow said as he broke down the door and sped through the hallway.

"Now he calls me that…" sonic muttered, and ran down the hallway too.

"I'll enjoy wiping that smirk on you face clean off Echidna!" Metal Sonic laughed.

Back in the mushroom kingdom

Mario and Luigi were trying to figure out how to beat the robot. Mario looked and the claw and realized it had a big yellow screw on it.

"Luigi, I've got a plan!" Mario whispered. He whispered into Luigi's ear, Luigi then backed up and shook his head in fear.

"N-no I don't like that plan bro!" Luigi said fearfully.

"if we're going to stop the robot and save Peach and Yoshi we have to do it!" Mario remarked. Luigi sighed in defeat knowing there was no other option. Luigi stepped up with fear to the metal mayhem maker and shouted.

"HEY BOLTS FOR BRAINS! OVER HERE!" then Luigi stuck his tongue out, enraging the robot. And it started chasing Luigi, who at this point was screaming. While the robot was distracted Mario jumped on to it's arm and ran over the screw. And pulled out a cape feather.

"Mario!" princess Peach said delighted. Mario activated the power up and became, Cape Mario. Then before he did a spin attack on the phone screw he looked at Peach and Yoshi.

"Keep your heads down." Mario said, and they did what the caped plumber said. And Mario unscrewed the yellow screw. The claw holding the cage fell, but before the cage hit the ground Mario broke it open, grabbed Peach's right hand and Yoshi's left and flew them out. The cage and claw hit the ground hard destroying themselves. Mario flew down Peach and Yoshi.

"Thank you ." the princess thanked, however the robot noticed it's missing hand, and with it's remaining hand grabbed Luigi.

"GAH! MARIO! HELP!" the green hatted plumber screamed.

"You two stay here, and Yoshi protect the princess." Mario said.

"Will do." Yoshi saluted, Peach giggled as Mario took off. Mario pulled out his Hammer and whamed the robot's wrist so hard, It let go of Luigi. Mario quickly flew down and grabbed his brother's hands.

"thanks bro." Luigi said with a sigh of relief.

"anytime, now lets finish this!" Mario responded. Mario charged up his fire attack while Luigi charged up his thunder. Then the two shot the their attacks at the robot at the same time. The robot exploded from the impact. Bowser herd all this from inside the cannon and growled.

"I'LL GET YOU MARIO BROTHERS JUST WAIT! I'LL BE BACK TO KIDNAP THE PRINCESS! BUT FOR NOW, ALL UNITS FALL BACK! AND WHEN WE GET BACK TO MY CASTLE… **SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS STINK'N CANNON!"** Bowser shouted. Then all the airships retreated. The crowd let out a cheer, and chanted

"Mario! Luigi!" Rosalinda who watched the whole thing , clapped. the Lakitu with the camera flew over to her, and Rosalinda appeared on the screens that were in the track.

"Mario and Luigi…" she began, everybody then focused all their attention to her.

"you are truly noble warriors. Ones capable of doing many things… and making many friends." She smiled. The crowd clapped with joy. Nobody however knew what was coming.

Back on Earth

Sonic and Shadow made it to the end of the hallway, only to find themselves on the roof.

"Eggman where are you coward!?" Sonic shouted. Eggman then appeared, but Sonic realized Amy and Tails weren't with him.

"What have you done with Tails and Amy? And you better not have turned them into cards again!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't worry Sonic, no card tricks this time." Eggman reassured

"Wait, you turned them into cards once?" Orbot asked

"Uh... well no that was actually-" Eggman was interrupted by cuebot

" ooooh can I get one?" Cuebot asked

"No!" Eggman snapped

"Well he had a camera, that when he'd take a picture of someone or something. They would turn into a card." Sonic explained

"that sounds very interesting!" Orbot said

"Yeah! I need to get one!" Cuebot said delighted

"CAN WE JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS!?" Eggman shouted. Everyone remained silent

"Now…" Eggman said as he pushed a button in his eggmobile. The cage the held Amy and tails appeared floating behind him.

"Now give me the chaos Emeralds Sonic or… Eggman pushed another button and the cage started shrinking.

"Sonic! Help! It's going crush us!" Amy pleaded

"Amy! Tails! " Sonic shouted. Shadow then used his chaos sphere attack at the eggmobile. Causing it to malfunction and fall down. And stopping the cage from shrinking. Amy and Tails gave a sigh of relief. Then Knuckles ran outside.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" he asked

"WHAT!? But how did you beat metal?" eggman asked. Knuckles took a deep breath and said,

"I didn't…" and right after he said that, Metal Sonic rocketed outside too!

"Things just got akward fast." Orbot said.

"Enough talk!" Shadow yelled. And glowed red about to do his chaos blast attack and since he was in his super form it was going to be more powerful.

"CHAOS…" but before he could say blast, a green laser shot out of nowhere and hit in the chest. Causing him to fall of the building and onto the ground. In fact that laser was so powerful it knocked him out of is super form. Shadow was still alive but hurt badly and unconscious.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted, then he looked at Eggman.

"well doc. That was new." Sonic said shocked and yet slightly impressed. Eggman just gave a shocked look.

"as much as I wish it was me. I didn't do that." He said

"Yeah right!" Knuckles barked. Then another green laser was shot only this time it hit Sonic. And he lost his super form.

"Eggman! What are you-" Sonic started only to be cut of by Tails

"Sonic I think he's telling the truth, I didn't see him press any buttons." The cub pointed out. The there was a black mist in the sky above them it started circling around and around. Until created some sort of black hole that sucked up the chaos Emeralds. With Eggman and metal Sonic distracted, Sonic ran over to the cage his friends were trapped in and busted it open with a spin attack. Then he grabbed both of them and ran back over to Knuckles who untied them. Once Amy's hands were free she gave Sonic a big hug. _Should of seen this coming_ he thought.

"Oh Sonic! Thank you so much! Your my hero and-" Tails interrupted her.

"Amy, now's not the time!" Tails shouted as he pointed up. The black hole was getting stronger. It was starting to suck everything on the roof up.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted he had his arm wrapped around Amy.

"GET OVER HERE!" Tails did what he was told and Sonic wrapped his other arm around Tails. Then to keep from getting sucked in, Sonic used his quills that dug into the roof.( sonic's quills can be smooth, but turn sharp when fighting) they acted like an anchor. While Knuckles used the spikes on his fists to dig into the roof. Metal Sonic used magnets on his feet to keep himself from going through, Eggman held on to the side of the roof, Orbot and Cuebot did the same. The black hole got stronger, then the two robots lost their grip, and they were the first to get sucked up. Then Eggman's eggmobile got sucked in. Eggman was struggling to keep his grip on the side of the roof, he was getting really scared and he was sweating, but then his hands got all sweaty then they slipped off the side of the roof.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! "Eggman shouted before he disappeared into the black hole. The black hole was getting even stronger, metal Sonic was clutching the roof, then his magnetic feet broke of the roof, metal sonic hung on with one hand, but was sucked up into the black hole. Now the black hole was getting even stronger, Amy wrapped her Arms around Sonic in fear, and Tails tightened his fists and closed his eyes. Sonic held them tightly and hoped his quills would hold. Knuckles was starting to struggle, one of his fists came out of the roof.

"GUYS! I'M STARTING TO GET SUCKED UP!" He shouted,

"JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER! " Sonic shouted back. Knuckles looked down knowing he's going to be sucked up in a matter of time looks over to sonic, tails, and Amy and shouts,

"GUYS, TELL TIKA AND CHAOS THAT THE'LL NEED A NEW GUARDIAN FOR THE MASTER EMERALD, TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES, AND… GOOD BYE." Then he let go.

"KNUCKLES! NOOOOOO!" the three shouted as they watched Knuckles disappear into the black hole. Sonic's grip on Tails and Amy then got tighter, he held them close afraid that one of them would be next. His fear came true. his quills got plucked out of the roof, the three started getting sucked up when the crashed into a metal pole that was built on the roof, and that made him lose his grip on Amy. Sonic tried to grab her hand but missed!

"NO!" he shouted

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Amy screamed in fear as she disappeared into the black hole. Then Tails slipped out of sonic's arm, but Sonic grabbed the pole and grabbed Tails' wrist to keep him from getting sucked in.

"TAILS! HANG ON BUDDY! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LOSE YOU TOO!" Sonic shouted. Tails looked at him, he looked like he was going to cry. Then Tails looked in horror that he was starting to slip.

"SONIC! MY HAND IS SLIPPING!" he cried. Sonic gripped Tails' hand tighter but it slipped out anyway.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sonic screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails shouted before he disappeared into the black hole as well. A tear rolled down Sonic's cheek as he slowly put his other hand on the pole.

"Knuckles, Amy, Tails…" he whispered to himself. Then the pole started to bend, it was his turn now…

"Well.. looks like I'm done..." he whispered before it snapped.

Sonic closed his eyes as he disappeared into the black hole. Then the black hole vanished. And everybody had seen this from the TV screens in front of the museum.

"What happened to mister Sonic?" Cream asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know…" Blaze said rubbing the bunny's head. Then a strange figure appeared on the screen, and spoke

"Attention people of Earth, your savior is gone! Please welcome your new overload!"

Back in the mushroom kingdom

Everyone was happy as they watched Bowser's airships leave.

"Sorry, about the trophy Mario." One of the toads said

"It's okay, I'm just happy the princess is safe!" Mario reassured

"and I'm happy that the danger is gone!" Luigi said happily. He had no idea how wrong he was. A green light apered in the sky. Everyone looked up at it. It began to grow and grow and a giant futuristic ship came out. It had an oval shape to it, it was a slimy green color with a tall bridge. It also had huge dark windows on the sides. That ship scared a lot of people. Then It released dozens of smaller ships that looked liked bees and flies. They let out blue rays that scanned the people. They seemed to be looking for someone. Mario quickly assumed they were after the princess, the group of four were about to make a run for it when one of those ships blocked their path and scanned them. Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi got in front of the princess. The ship spoke,

"Male Italian plumber in red: Negative. Male Italian plumber in green: Negative. Green Male dinosaur like creature: Negative. Blond female princess: Negative" then flew off. The four of them just stood there blinking.

"Mario, I don't think those things are after the princess." Yoshi managed to get out. Mario nodded. those things didn't attempted to capture princess Peach (which was pretty rare). Mario rubbed his chin.

"Hmmmm if their not after princess Peach… then who are they after?" he asked.

"Mario! Look!" princess Peach pointed to the blimp Rosalinda was on. The ship that had scanned them had scaned Rosalinda and her lumas. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi were shocked what they heard it say!

"Star creature: Negative. Star creature: Negative. Star creature: Negative. Female space guardian: positive. Match! Capture! Capture!" then it shot and yellowish green beam at Rosalinda, she was then trapped in some sort of bubble. She couldn' t break out. The small ship then beamed her up and flew back to the mother ship. Then the bridge gave out new orders. And they were announced so everybody at the track could hear them.

"Scout ships! Mission accomplished! We no longer need to search this area! Or keep it in tact. Destroy this location! That is your new assignment! Destroy this location!"

"D-d-did they just say 'destroy'?" Luigi asked. One of the scout ships then shot down one of the screen above the bleachers. People ran off the bleachers before the screen TV crashed down on them.

"Yep…" Mario answered. The ships started shooting lasers everywhere there were explosions and a huge wave of people were running by the group of four who stood there shocked of what was happening!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a Toad shouted

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!" a good koopa shouted.

"IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Another Toad shouted while pushing people out of his way.

"Come on Luigi! Let's show these guys what happens when they mess with the Mario brothers!" he said while taking of his hat.

"okay, Mario " Luigi said. Then they charged up their fire and thunder attacks and shot them at two scout ship but they pulled up sheilds and the attacks flew right back at Mario and Luigi. Luigi got hit by his own electricity and he got a new spikey hair do (Also his heart skiped a beat) and mario got hit by his own fire and turned black like, Bowser burned him in that bowser minigame in Mario party four. ( **I am so sorry!** )

"Mario! Luigi! Are you alright?" Peach asked while running up to them. They nodded.

"And did those ship just defect your own attacks back at you?" She asked

"Looks that way…" Luigi said while patting his hair back down.

"Okay so that didn't work." Mario said while brushing the black of him. Then five scout shipes appeared in front of them and began charging up their laseres.

"A-a-are you g-g-guys thinking w-what I'm t-t-thinking?" Luigi asked. And the three of them answered the exact same time;

"YES!"

"THEN LETS GO!" he shouted. Then they took off screaming, as they were running they noticed the ships were destroying the whole track, their was rubble, fire, and screaming everywhere!

"Quick into the woods!" Yoshi shouted. Mario and his friends than ran into the wooded area and saw that another ship came out of the portal, it was smaller than the first one, but it was still big! It flew across the mushroom kingdom, and out of sight. The giant ship flew back through the portal, with Rosalinda prisoner. But before the portal closed it became glowing different colors. And multiple beams of color shot out throughout the mushroom kingdom.

"Wow where do you think there all going?" Mario asked

"I don't know... but THAT one is headed RIGHT FOR US!" Luigi shouted. Mario, Peach and Yoshi looked up to where Luigi was pointing, and sure enough there was a blue beam head for them. The four of them ducked their heads and braced for impact. But the beam went right above them and landed about fiftey nine yards away.

"we should go see what that was." The princess said

"But what if it's dangerous? " Luigi asked

"Dangerous or not we need to go over there! It could be important!" Yoshi stated

"Yes! Lets- a-go!" Mario jumped up. As the four ran to where the mysterious thing crashed.

 **Gasp* that took more time than I thought… anyway don't forget to review and ask questions. But if you want I can move the "ask the cast" up a chapter or two. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the whole black hole thing was from Azurixx. Please don't get mad at me for using your idea :'(**

 **Mario belongs to Nintendo and Sonic belongs to Sega. I own nothing except the bad guys who just blew up the race track.**

 **Update: I fixed up this chapter but if your wondering why it says earth instead of Mobius is because this takes place in the gaming universe. And I have yet to update the other chapters...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mario belongs to Nintendo and Sonic belongs to Sega.**

 **Back to the story**

Ch.7 Heroes Meet

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi were running through the woods to where the strange blue flash landed. Peach looked up and saw some broken branches.

"We must be getting close!" She said as they started to run down hill. Luigi then lost his footing and began to roll down the hill. luckily he didn't hit anyone. But he did hit a tree! Luigi got up and he was a little dizzy from hitting that tree. Yoshi walked over to him and waved his hand in front of Luigi.

"Hello? Luigi? Are you okay?" Yoshi asked. Luigi shook is head and the dizziness went away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luigi said while rubbing his head. As they continued to walk Luigi looked at Mario.

"hey Mario, who do you think the guys that took Rosalinda are?" he asked. Mario once again rubbed his chin.

"I don't know… they seem to be very advanced, so it can't be the koopa." Mario responded, Luigi walked up further ahead.

"Well bro, if I didn't know any better then I'd say their some sort of Alien race…" he walked up to two big bushes.

"Or maybe feared warriors from another wor-" as Luigi opened the bushes he screamed and ducked down behind them. Mario ran over to his brother.

"Luigi what's wrong?" he asked. Luigi shook and pointed through the bushes. Mario opened the bushes and froze. Peach walked to one side of him and gasped and Yoshi walked to the other side of him and made his surprised Yoshi sound. Just a few feet away was a blue hedgehog, lying in the ground. It was obvious he crashed because the land was dug up and the creature's head was lying on a pile of dirt. Mario walked up silently to it, to get a closer look. It didn't jump up. Mario turned to his friends and waved.

"Hey it's okay, it's not attacking! But stay behind me just in case!" the trio walked behind Mario. And kept there distance as Mario walked closer to the hedgehog. He checked it's pulse

"He's… alive." Mario said

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Luigi wispered

"Well does it look like a 'she?'" Mario asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Then Mario turned the hedgehog over and was shocked to see he had some cuts in his back.

"Guys! He's hurt! We need to take him back to the castle!" Mario said.

"Okay maybe he can tell us where he came from when he wakes up!" The princess pointed out. Mario picked the hedgehog up and got him on to Yoshi's sattle.

"Come on! Let's a go!" Mario said, and they ran to Peach's castle.

 _Meanwhile in the dark lands_

Several koopa troops were in the airship landing bay trying to get Bowser out of the cannon Mario threw him into. So far They removed the cannon from the ship, but were having problems removing Bowser from the cannon. A koopa was using a toilet plunger in hopes to unclog the cannon.

"Gah! STOP! THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Bowser shouted, and the koopa immediately stopped. Bowser sighed.

"*sigh* this is going to take longer than I thought…."

"Well maybe if he lost some weight he wouldn't be so stuck!" a koopa snickered to himself.

"HEY I HEARD THAT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE AND FIND OUT WHO THAT WAS, I'LL THROW THEM IN THE LAVA MOAT!" Bowser screamed.

"It was Bobby." They all said. Bobby sweatdroped. At that moment outside the castle four figures came flying down, more like crashing down. The first one crashed into the ground making a man shaped hole in the process. Then two small robots came crashing down, but since they could float they landed without damaging themselves. While the last one was a blue hedgehog robot that activated his thrusters and landed safely on the ground.

"that was odd…" metal Sonic said while took back up at the sky.

"Yeah! That black hole just came out of NOWHERE! It was dark in there too! Hey! My vocie didn't change this time!" Cubot exclaimed

"Well that a relief… for a minute there I was worried that I'd be hearing a cowboy accent or something the second you opened your mouth." Metal Sonic said while looking at his magnetic feet.

"If your done talking, could one of you get me out this hole?" Eggman asked annoyed. Metal Sonic crossed his arms,

"I don't know… we could leave him." Metal Sonic remarked

"GET ME OUT NOW! OR WHEN I DO GET OUT I'LL PULL YOUR BATTERIES!" Eggman shouted angrily.

"Might as well we do it." Orbot shrugged. Metal Sonic shook his head and grabbed Eggman's legs while Orbot grabbed eggman's right arm and Cuebot grabbed his left. And carried him out, then dropped him on the ground with a thud.

"Alright now that I'm out of the hole, where in the world are we?" Eggman said while holding his head and getting up.

"Well Doctor, I'm filled with information of places from empire city to green hill zone and even more. However none of this looked familiar to me…" metal Sonic said while looking around. Then a light flashed on them.

"Halt! In the name of lord Bowser!" An unfamiliar vocie said behind them. They turned around and saw several koopas one of them was wereing a scarf and holding a light.

"You four are coming with us…" he said, Eggman raised an eyebrow,

"Turtles? That's new…" Eggman sounded confused. Then the koopa started jumping in annoyance.

"Hey! Are you deaf? I said, you four are coming with us!" Metal then got into a battle pose.

"I'm not going anywhere" he growled . then activated his thrusters and punched half of the koopa into the dead trees. Then a magikoopa appeared.

"Alight were going to do this the hard way it seems" he asked, then his wand began to glow then a blue ray shot from it and hit metal, he looked down to see he was tied in chains. He tried to break free only to be shocked with electricity and fell. Then the magikoopa did the same thing to Orbot, Cuebot, and Eggman.

"as you can see you can't break free from these chains. They're enchanted." The koopa magician giggled.

"Now, will you come with us?" he asked and four koopas appeared behind Eggman and his robots. They were walked to king Bowser's castle in eight minutes.

"Oh my, that's a very big and scary castle. And there's lots of LAVA" Orbot shivered. They were brought inside and they walked down a long hallway into Bowser's throne room. A parakoopa flew over to the magikoopa.

"Hello Kamek!" the parakoopa greeted cheerfully. Kamek looked around the room.

"where's the king?" he asked, the parakoopa sweatdroped.

"Uh… he's busy right now, and is in a VERY tight spot so it might take awhile. So until he's finished, the people you found will have to wait here."

"Should I go and provide assistance?" Kamek asked.

"NO! It's too complicated, and he gave me Strict orders to make sure no one bothers him while he's working! But I'll go check on him." And with that the parakoopa flew out of the room. Back in the airship landing bay the parakoopa flew in.

"How are things going?" he asked. Then he saw Bowser still stuck in the cannon.

"not well…" he sighed answering his own question. Then a koopa troop snapped his fingers then ran out of the room. In five minutes he ran back in carrying an electronic saw. And started it up, it was SO loud it was heard throughout the entire airship landing bay.

"okay, Bowser just hold still… this'll cut you out of there!" bowser gulped.

"This won't end well…" then closed his eyes.

Back at Peach castle, Sonic was in a guest bedroom lying on the bed. He had bandages on his back. He was still unconscious, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi were in the room with him waiting for him to wake up. Then Toadsworth walked in

"Is the lad awake yet?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Good gracious! He's been out every since he got here!" Toadsworth said shocked

 _Flashback_

 _Mario and the others ran up to the castle with Sonic in tow. Toadsworth ran towards them in a panic not noticing Sonic or the princess at all._

" _Master Mario! Master Luigi! And Master Yoshi! I heard what had happened! We must save princess Peach at once-" he was cut off._

" _Toadsworth… I wasn't kidnapped, I'm right here." She said confused. Toadsworth turned and looked at her, then sweatdroped._

" _Oh! My apologies princess… hard habit to break. I'm relived that your okay, but if you weren't kidnapped then who was?" he asked_

" _Rosalinda…" she sighed._

" _Oh my! That's truly awful! All her lummas back at her observatory… oh those poor children…" then he noticed something blue on yoshi's back. Toadsworth took a step toward it then jumped back when he saw what it was._

" _WHAT IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" he shouted. Mario ran over to him and put his gloved hand on the town toad's shoulder. Toadsworth then calmed down._

" _I apologize master Mario, it's just why have you brought that here?"_

" _Because he's hurt… he needs help." Mario explained. Toadsworth sighed_

" _alright, but be careful…" he said and they walked inside._

 _End of flashback_

"Well good thing we disinfected the cuts and bandaged them all up!" Peach smiled. Then they heard moaning. Everyone turned and looked at the bed. The hedgehog was starting to move, and his eyelids slowly lifted revealing his emerald green eyes.

" _Where am I…?"_ he muttered to himself, then when his eyes fully opened and saw everyone staring at him, he sat up with surprise.

"Whoa! Who are all of you? And we're am I? And what happened? And-" he then he felt some pain in his back. Sonic then put his hand on his back and felt bandages. _Did I get hurt?_ He thought. Mario then walked up to him.

" don't pick at the bandages, your hurt." He said. Sonic looked at the plumber with a confused look

"Where Am I? What happened? And Who are you?" Sonic asked

Mario smiled

"Well the answer to your first question is your in the Mushroom kingdom. And the answer to your second question is, we were going to ask you the same thing. We saw you crash from the sky and found you lying in the woods unconscious. And the answer your third question, I'm Mario!"

"I'm Luigi!" Luigi greeted taking of his hat.

"I'm princess Peach. " Peach said while bowing

"I'm Yoshi!" Yoshi introduced while waving

"And I'm Toadsworth." Toadsworth introduced

"And who might you be?" Soinc smiled and said

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!"

 **And that wraps up chapter seven and yes I won't be doing ask the cast. Oh and you know how last chapter it said now the real story begins? Well I'm going to get rid of that Because it doesn't go there. And I'm going to work on chapter eight so for now bye! And happy new year!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back with chapter eight! But before you read this chapter-**

 **Bowser Jr: Hey! You better put me in this chapter! Because I wasn't in the last one!**

 **Kamek: And put me in this chapter as well because I was only in one chapter so far!**

 **Fine I'll put you two in this chapter**

 **Bowser Jr: YAHOO!**

 ***sigh* just leave before my body guards throw you two out.**

 **Kamek: Wait! You have body guards?!**

 **Yes! Now leave before I call them**

 ***Bowser Jr and Kamek leave in a hurry* Whew! Now where was I… Oh yeah! Now before you read this chapter I just want to let you know, that I'm going to be working on other stories to! So it's going to be a bit of a slow process. Because I don't want to make just one story** **! So lets get started**

 **Mario belongs to Nintendo. And Sonic belongs to Sega**

Ch 8 enemies unite

Sonic got out of the bed but the pain in his back was still present as he stood up. Sonic sat back on the bed clutching his injured back, even with bandages the wounds were still painful.

"Sonic! Your still hurt!" Peach said with concern.

"sorry…" Sonic looked down.

"master Sonic… you never told us were you came from, or how you may have ended up here. Could you tell us what happened before you came to the mushroom kingdom? " Toadsworth asked. Sonic looked back up and nodded.

"Alright… It all started earlier today, today was the grand opening of a museum based on me."

Meanwhile in Bowser's castle Bowser had finally been removed from the cannon and was walking down the hall to his throne room muttering under his breath

" _those stupid Mario brothers… I got thrown into a cannon because of them! And even worse I was stuck in that cannon for almost Two hours! Why am I surrounded by idiots!? And I have someone waiting in my throne room? If it's ANOTHER one of those stupid salesmen I am going to make them as black as burnt toast!"_ as Bowser entered the room he saw Eggman and his three hench-bots. Bowser looked at him confused

"Who the heck are you? Your not a salesman are you?" he asked. Eggman shook his head.

"No, My name is Ivo Robotnic, but everyone calls me Dr. Eggman. The robots beside me are: Orbot, Cuebot, and my greatest creation, Metal Sonic."

"I'm Bowser the Koopa king! Ruler of the dark lands and soon the entire Mushroom kingdom!" Bowser said while making a strong guy pose. Then Eggman gave a confused look,

"Mushroom kingdom? Don't you mean Earth?" Eggman asked. Bowser stood there shocked at what the Doctor said.

"Well yes but we all call this the mushroom world so why are-" Bowser stopped himself and thought for a while.

"Wait… I haven't seen you here at all before… and I've been through the mushroom world several times! And you never heard of this place before ethier.." Eggman thought at the giant turtle's words. Then it hit him.

"The black hole!" he said out loud

"The what hole?" Bowser asked once again confused

"You see I was in a fight with my nemesis when a black hole came out of nowhere and sucked me and the robot's up!"

"Okay, but now you really got my attention! Could you tell me what happened from the start?" Bowser asked with interest

"alight… here's what happened…" Eggman told the entire story from his perspective. When he finished Bowser blinked and responded.

"Wow… that sounds similar to something I attempted to do! Only it was at a race and I wasn't trying to kidnap a two tailed fox or a pink hedgehog, both I find hard to believe… but then again look at me." Eggman blinked (Although it was hard to tell because he was wearing glasses)

"okay well what happened with you?" Eggman asked. Bowser took a deep breath.

"Okay this is my story…" then Bowser explained what happened with him, when he finished Eggman responded

"So, you fought this 'Mario' and lost also resulting you getting thrown in a cannon… wait... Was that what the turtle with wings meant by, you were in a 'tight spot'?" Bowser sweatdroped

"uhhhh… no?" Bowser decided to change the subject.

"So you were going to destroy this 'Sonic' but he survived your trap?" Eggman nodded

"And I have a feeling he's probably in this world too!" then an idea came to Eggman

"Sire? I believe we share a common goal and that is to destroy our enemies."

" Woah! no need to call me 'sire' but Yeah? Keep going…"

"so , maybe we can join forces?" Eggman suggested

"You know that might not be a bad idea… with our combined forces we can destroy Mario and Sonic!"

Bowser turned to the hallway

"KAMEK! JUNIOR!" bower shouted and the two came running in.

"Kamek would you be so kind to release the chains of our new allies?" Bowser ordered

. Kamek nodded, then raised his wand and the chains came off. Bowser Jr. Looked at Eggman then back at his dad.

"Wait, this fat guy is our new ally?" Bowser Jr. Asked. Eggman gritted his teeth.

"yes now lead Him To the lab, he'll need a place to work." Bowser Jr. Sighed then yesterday Eggman to follow him. So Eggman and his robots followed Bowser Jr to the lab

At Peach's castle everyone was shocked at sonic's story. And after he finishes Mario then told him their story of what happened after the race.

"And the portal started shooting out colors… and I was one of them?" Sonic asked. Mario nodded

"Wait, so if I'm here… My friends have to be too!" Sonic jumped up, ignoring the pain in his back, he made a run out the door at Sonic speed and leaving behind a gust of wind.

"Mama mia… now I know why his name is 'Sonic'." Luigi looked shocked

"Oh no! Sonic doesn't know this world very well! He doesn't even know where to go!" Peach said with a worried expression on her face. Then just like magic, after she said that. Sonic ran back into the room and asked, "where should I look?" then a Toad ran into the room

"Mario! Luigi! Princess Daisy just called she said she found two flashes of color land in the desert! The first one landed not so far from her castle! But the second one landed further out! About a mile away. Anyway she wants you all to be their to check it out." Then he left

"Hmmmm… maybe that's some or at least one of my friends!" Sonic pointed out

"Say, where does this 'daisy' live?" Sonic asked

" Sarasaland!" Luigi answered

"Got it!" then Sonic sped out of the room again but three seconds later he ran back in and asked

"where's that?"

"Sonic… I think it might be better If you come with us, because you just came here and clearly have no knowledge of our world." Mario sighed

Sonic nodded

"Guess you have a point…"

"Alright it's of to Sarasaland!" Yoshi cheered happily. Then the group began to leave, but then Toadsworth grabbed Peach's arm

"Princess… your not going with them are you?" he asked worried

"yes Toadsworth I am…" the princess answered slightly annoyed. Toadsworth was very protective of her, and whenever she would leave the castle or Toadsworth's sight he would get very worried and I mean EXTREMELY worried.

"Toadsworth, I'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me, Mario will make sure." Peach reassured. Toadsworth sighed

"Alright… but DO be careful, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Then let go of her arm. As the group of five left the castle and headed for sarasaland, Sonic couldn't stop thinking about his friends. Their faces, their yells, and then finally disappearing into the black hole. He made a fist

 _Don't worry,_ Sonic thought to himself _. I'll find you… Tails, Amy, and Knuckles._ Then he looked at Mario and the others and smiled. _And my new buddies are going to help me._

 **That wrapped up chapter eight, and by the way I'm not entirely sure that the sarasaland is in a desert or a Sandy area. But please tell me if I'm wrong… and like I said I'm also going to be writing other stories. Starting after this chapter, but don't worry I won't leave this story hanging! But for now…**

 **See you next time on Mario and Sonic protectors of worlds!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!** ㈹0 **Glowing gem here! I know I said I'd be working on other stories but… my main focus is on this! I'm going to work on this story and when I'm done I'll work on a different story. And I have nothing left to say…** **I am sorry… oh! Right! I looked up the sarasaland and it's made up of four different worlds. I'm mentoring the desert world that I DO NOT know the name to! (I am sooooo embarrassed). :'(**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

Ch. 9 the search for Sonic's friends

The sand blew across the dunes in the desert in the sarasaland. Princess Daisy walked over them looking for whatever crashed. This tomboyish princess decided to take the expedition alone despite her father's protests. She was also carrying a satchel with her. She opened it up and pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald. Apparently she found it not so far from the castle, and now was looking for what else crashed.

"hmmmmm… I wonder if this is at all related to what else crashed here…" she thought out loud. Then put the Emerald back in her satchel and pulled out a pair of binoculars. She looked through them and looked at Her surroundings. Then she saw what looked like a yellow and white ball of fur laying on one of the sand dunes.

"huh?" Daisy lowered the binoculars.

"Better go check that out!" then ran over to where the ball of fur was. When she got to it, it turned out to be a yellow fox. She kneeled down to it and saw it had two tails.

"whoa! A two tailed fox! That's new!" then she checked it's pulse

"well… it's alive… but unconscious…." Then the little fox began to open his eyes, revealing two sapphire orbs.

"Mughhh…" he moaned his vision was a little blurry due to the sand.

"hey kid, you okay?" Daisy asked. Then the fox's vision came clear and saw Daisy looking at him.

"Gah! Uh… who are you?" Tails looked shocked. Daisy laughed

"I'm Daisy! Princess of the sarasaland!" she said proudly. Tails eyes grew wide.

"A princess!? I'm so sorry that I made an out burst like that…" Tails apologized ashamed for his actions. But that just made Daisy laugh again!

"Don't worry! I may be a princess, but I don't really act like one! Anyway, what's your name?"

"Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails!"

"Say, Tails I haven't seen you here in Sarasaland or in the mushroom kingdom."

"I never heard of that before" Tails asked even more shocked

"Really?! Gee, your talking like your from another world..."

 _Hmmmm how did this happen… Last thing I remember is…_ then Tails remembered when he got sucked into the black hole that appeared in the sky _That's it! The black hole must have teleported me here somehow… but that's impossible!_

"Hello? Earth to Tails...Earth to Tails" Daisy said while waving her hand in front of his face

"oh sorry… I was lost in my own thoughts. " Tails said

"I think I may know what happened to me but it's a long story."

"Well come on!" Daisy said while pulling Tails up.

"Where are we going?" Tails asked as they walked across the dunes

"To my castle of course! However it's not here in the desert part of Sarasaland. But I'll let you know when we get there!" Daisy responded as they walked on.

 _In the cheap cheap sea_

A flash of color splashed into the ocean. The figure swam to a group of rocks and coughed up some water

"That… *cough* was… *cough, cough* crazy!" then the figure looked up and saw a faint purple light. So then the figure climbed over the rocks then saw the Purple Chaos Emerald! With a wet hand the figure picked it up.

"A chaos emerald! What luck!" the figure said with glee. But then a huge title wave came up from behind it and the figure was washed away along with the wave still holding the emerald tightly in it's hand.

Meanwhile in dark lands

Eggman and his hench bots, Orbot and Cuebot were working in the lab, while Metal Sonic was leaning up against the wall. Then Cuebot picked up a bomb o bomb

"Ooooo! Cute toy!" then started winding up the key on it's back. Then set it down and watched it move around. While he was watching the bomb o bomb, Bowser walked in.

"Doctor, what have you come up with?! If that hedgehog is that much of a nuisance as you say then you better come up with something good!"

"Well, I just finished my machine." Then Eggman held up a thin piece of metal with a light blue rectangle in the middle. Bowser just stared at it confused.

"uhhhhhh… what is that supposed to be? A portable scale?" Bowser asked. In the background Cuebot picked up the bomb o bomb and now it started flashing red. In a panic he threw it to Orbot, who also panicked and threw it back to him. And metal Sonic seemed to find this entertaining.

"No…" Eggman answered

"This is a small trap. You see when Mario and Sonic step on to this, the bottoms of their shoes will become stuck to it. And that's when the trap will spring: a electric net will wrap around both of them shocking them if they try to break free. And a diamond plated box with build up around them. So If they do escape the net They'll still be trapped, because if you recall from my story, Sonic can't saw through diamond." Eggman explained.

"Interesting… but what if someone else steps on the trap? That could be a problem…" Bowser pointed out

"I assure you Bowser that won't happen. Metal Sonic and your son will make sure of it."

"okay, but I was also going to mention, what if they see it?" Bowser asked

"that's not a problem at all!" Eggman laughed. Then he pressed a button on the side of the device and it turned invisible. Bowser grinned as Eggman turned it visible again.

"well eggy, this plan might work."

"Yes, now all that's left to do is, find out where Mario and Sonic are…" then Eggman started typing on a computer. And just as he was doing that, the bomb o bomb landed in Cuebot's hands again and he was about to throw it back at Orbot when it exploded. Causing both Bowser and Eggman to turn around. When the smoke cleared, Cuebot was pitch black, only his eyes and mouth were still blue. He was holding the same pose when the bomb exploded. Orbot blinked when he saw Cuebot and started to giggle, while Metal was banging his fist on the wall, laughing. Then Cuebot fell over. Bowser looked at Eggman, and Eggman face palmed. Just then a koopa troopa came running into the lab and up to bowser

"Bowser! Bowser! Some spies spotted Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and a blue hedgehog running through mushroom meadow!" Eggman looked up.

"Really? Where are they going!?" Eggman asked, the koopa tapped his chin

"well, one of the spies said It looked like they were headed to sarasaland…" Bowser started laughing

"Wonderful! Go get my son Bowser Jr! And my best airship! We're going to give Mario and Sonic a little present when we get there!" the koopa nodded and ran out the door as Cuebot was getting up and wiping the black off himself.

"Come on metal! We need you on this mission!" Eggman ordered. And metal Sonic nodded and walked out the door.

"What do me and Cuebot get to do boss?" Orbot asked

"You two get to clean up this mess you made!" Eggman ordered as he pointed to the mess that the explosion made. Then walked out the door behind Bowser.

"*sigh* and it was the outcome…" Orbot sighed, then grabbed two brooms, gave one to Cuebot and started sweeping.

 _In Sarasaland_

Daisy and Tails had made it to the castle. It was a big orange castle, that had a bright blue colored side walk going up to it. And along the sides of the walk were rows of trees filled with flowers. Tails looked at the castle in awe.

"Wow… I didn't know that sarasaland was also a medow. I thought it was just a desert…"

"Yeah…. That's what a lot of people think…" Daisy said

"Daisy!" a vocie said. Daisy looked up and saw two guards running up to her.

"the king was getting worried about you! Have you found what was in the desert? " then they noticed Tails and pointed there spears at him.

"Daisy! Quick get into the castle! Some sort of mutant two tailed fox has followed you!" Tails hugged his tails in insult, and Daisy face palmed.

"Really guys? This is who I found in the desert. This is Tails, he's harmless. And he didn't FOLLOW me. I brought him here." Daisy explained, the gaurds lowered their spears.

"Are you SURE he's not a threat?" one of them asked. Daisy rolled her eyes

"YYYYES.. Geez what is wrong with you guys today? Anyway can we please see my dad?" The gaurds looked at each other then back at Daisy and nodded.

"Alright but we have our eyes on the fox." One of them said. So the four of them walked into the castle. As the entered the castle looked bigger inside than out. It had marble floors, the walls were a mix of orange and yellow. There was huge a red chandelier with diamonds hanging on the ceiling. There was a huge stairway, and at the top was a big door, on the sides of the room there were doors. The four walked up the stairs and the gaurds opened the doors. And they walked in the throne room. It had a yellow walls, and paintings of different parts of sarasaland. There was a long red carpet and it led to a huge golden throne. This is where the king was right now. He was wearing a royal blue robe, with a silver shirt and red pants. And he was also wearing a black belt with a gold belt buckle. He hand a short brown beard, and he wore a gold crown that had Emeralds and sapphires in it. He also wore some bronze boots, with gold buckels on them.

"Daisy, you back! I was starting to worry… I didn't want you get kiddnaped. " the king said while sitting in his throne

"Ugh! That was ONE time dad!" Daisy groaned. Her father ignored her complaint and focused his attention to Tails.

"Daisy who is this?" the king asked. Tails shivered nervous to be in the presence of a king.

"M-M-Miles… Prower… but e-everyone c-calls me T-T-Tails." He answered.

"I found him in the desert area of Sarasaland. And I get the feeling he's the thing that crashed there." Daisy explained

"Child, I'm curious to know. How did you end up here?" The king asked tails.

"Yeah! I've been DYING to know!" Daisy said, anxious to here his story. Tails sighed

"Alright, but it might sound a little far featched…" then he told the story from his point of view from, the opening of the museum to when he and Amy got kidnapped by Eggman, to when Eggman's trap to destroy Sonic failed, to the black hole that sucked him up. When Tails finished the story everyone in the room had shocked expressions on their faces. And somehow one of the gaurds got ahold of a bucket of popcorn and some gummy bears.

"wow… that sounds serious!" Daisy said awestruck.

"indeed…" the king agreed. Then another guard ran in.

"Sire! Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi have arrived. They also seemed to have brought a guest with them."

"great! Go greet them!" Daisy instructed. The guard nodded and ran out. Tails looked confused.

"Mario? Wait… who are those guys the guard just said?" Tails asked

"Mario and Luigi are heroes. Peach is the princess of our neighboring kingdom: The Mushroom kingdom and Yoshi is also a hero and ally of the Mushroom kingdom. But don't worry, they're very nice." Daisy explained.

"I you say so…" Tails said.

Outside the castle, Eggman was setting up the trap for Mario and Sonic.

"Just got to adjust this… and… THERE!" then Eggman heard walking and voices. He quickly turned the device invisible and hid behind the trees. And sure enough Mario and the others were walking down the path. Then Eggman's communicator buzzed, and opened it revealing Bowser, in his airship

"Now are you SURE this is going to work?" Bowser asked

"Don't worry, this plan is foolproof!" Eggman answered. Then watched Mario and Sonic run further up the path, both of them missing the device by a foot.

"Unless of course, they miss it…" Eggman said as he watched Mario and Sonic run to the castle steps and Sonic got there first. Then they waited for Peach, Luigi and Yoshi to catch up. And once the trio got to the steps, they were greeted by a guard who opened the door for them and they entered the castle.

"And unless, of course, the go into the castle…" Eggman said with embarrassment.

 **Will Eggman and Bowser succeed in their trap for Mario and Sonic? Who was the figure that crashed in the ocean? And where did that wave take him or her?**

 **There was chapter 9! Now I'm going to get started on chapter 10. And as you can see I made up what the sarasaland castle would look like, and what the king of Sarasaland would look like.**

 **See you next time on Mario and Sonic: Protectors of worlds.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Just so you all know, I'm actually rethinking about the whole ask the cast thing. And so I'm going to separate it from the story. If you know what I mean** **. And I know this is uncommon for some one who is working on their first story but… I just like letting my imagination run wild but at the same time, keep it under control. So here is chapter ten.**

Ch. 10 the trap revealed

As the group of five walked to the throne room, Daisy ran down the stairs and to them, and gave Peach a hug.

"Hey, Peach! It's so great to see you again!" Daisy stated cheerfully

"It's good to see you too Daisy." Peach smiled, then Daisy broke the hug.

"Mario! Luigi! Yoshi! It's great to see you guys too!" she smiled.

"Thanks Daisy!" Mario said.

"it's great to see you too!" Yoshi said cheerfully

"N-n-nice to s-s-see you a-a-again D-d-daisy…" Luigi blushed. Then Daisy looked at Sonic.

"Hi! What's your name?" She asked. Then Sonic gave his signature pose.

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." He said proudly

"Nice to meet you!" daisy said, _so.. This is the Sonic guy Tails was talking about._ Daisy thought to herself

"So, where's the king, Daisy?" Peach asked

"Oh, he's in the throne room, along with what I found in the desert. Come on!" she said while walking up the stairs. The others followed her, as she opened the door, Sonic stopped in shock and saw his best friend Tails in the throne room, Tails looked and saw Sonic and with joy he Shouted

"SONIC!"

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted then ran to his friend and rubbed his head playfully.

"It's so great to see you again! " Sonic said happily while rubbing the fox's soft fur on his head.

"Sonic, I knew you would find me!" Tails giggled, Sonic then took his hand of Tails head and smiled. Mario and the others walked up to them, Tails looked at them.

"Daisy! Are these the guys you told me about earlier?" Tails asked

"yup!" Daisy smiled, then Tails looked at Sonic

"Sonic…you know them?" He asked

"Of course! These guys found me after I crashed into the woods. That's why I got these bandages on my back." Sonic said pointing to his back and turning around so Tails can see.

"Bandages?! I didn't notice!" Tails said shocked. The king then got up from his throne and walked up to the group

"Princess Peach, ruler of the mushroom kingdom. An honor to see you again. " the king greeted

"It's a pleasure to see you as well sire." Princess Peach bowed, Mario then looked at Daisy.

"Daisy you said TWO things crashed here, we can see Tails is one of them but what about the other?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Then pulled the yellow chaos emerald out of her satchel.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Sonic and Tails shouted at the same time.

"So, that's what they look like?" Peach asked in awe

"yup!" Sonic answered

"Ther're are seven Emeralds if you get all seven your practically unstoppable, well… almost…" Sonic said

"Oh yeah, the green laser…" Mario said.

"Well, when the laser hit it also made Sonic drop the Emeralds. But an attack like that is-" Tails was explaining but was cut off.

"Yeah, Yeah, that's great. So sonic, what is it like ?" Luigi asked

" It's really cool! It's called a super form! I've had one in almost All my adventures!" Sonic smiled.

Tails was about to say something, when the king beat him to it.

"My Sonic! That sounds intriguing, but could anyone use the power of the Emeralds?" the king asked. Tails' tails drooped, he couldn't believe everyone was asking Sonic all the questions and giving all the attention to sonic. It's like they forgot he was even there!

"well, depending on who has them! Because when…" as Sonic was explaining, Tails walked sadly out of the throne room with nobody but Yoshi noticing. Yoshi looked at the door then back at the group. With everyone's attention on Sonic, Yoshi decided to go after Tails, and ran out the door.

Meanwhile outside the castle Bowser was yelling at Eggman through his communicator

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT TRAP WAS FOOLPROOF!" Bowser shouted. Eggman sweatdroped.

"hey, they only went into the castle for a few minutes. They'll be out soon enough, and this time if they miss again, Metal and bowser Jr. Will MAKE them step on the trap. Trust me. I have an IQ of 300." Eggman said. Then he heard the castle door open.

"See? What I tell you?" Eggman whispered then waited for Mario and Sonic to walk into view. Only he saw it was Tails, walking by himself.

"how come Sonic got everyone's attention! I could have answered some questions. But the minute that stupid emerald got pulled out then…" Tails sat down on the ground and hugged his namesakes. Then Eggman heard the castle door open and close again.

"Okay, now it HAS to be Mario and Sonic! " Eggman whispered into his communicator, but was wrong again. It turned out to be Yoshi running down the pathway calling Tails' name. Tails looked up and saw Yoshi slowing down and walking up to him.

"Tails why did you walk out like that?" Yoshi asked

"Because, everyone started giving Sonic all the attention! And everybody just forgot I was even there!" Tails snapped

"Hey! I didn't forget! I saw you walk out of the throne room with your head hanging down! Personally I didn't really care about the Emerald." Yoshi responded. Tails eyes grew wide at that.

"Wait! You didn't?!" he asked shocked

"Well, sure it looked cool but, I was more interested in meeting Sonic's friends, then a rock." Tails smiled at Yoshi's words.

"everyone probly just got excited about the chaos Emerald. I know my friends, and they didn't mean to exclude you!" Yoshi sighed

"And I feel your pain… a few years ago after another great defeat of our enemy Bowser. People were swarming us and asking Mario and Luigi all the questions and giving them all the attention! It's like they forgot I was even there! I tried to say something but, some jerk shoved me and told me to buzz off! Then some other people gave me the evil eye. And one even called me a pathetic wimp! Because, well, before the battle I was told by Mario to stay outside the room with the princess to protect her, while Mario and Luigi finished the job. And those people thought I was to scared to fight! I tried to explain but they wouldn't let me! Then the same guy that shoved me punched me in the nose. Hard. I looked over but Mario and Luigi didn't seem to notice, infact they were busy signing autographs. So I ran off in sadness…" Yoshi at this point was sitting next to Tails and started sniffling a bit. Tails felt sorry for him, it must have been painful to remember those memories. Meanwhile Eggman was listening in on Yoshi's story.

"ohh, 'so I ran off in sadness' bleh! " Eggman muttered under his breath.

"anyway I ran and ran and didn't stop until I was in the deepest, darkest, and coldest part of the forest. Then I sat in the rain, hugged my knees and cried. Then I heard two familiar vocies, I looked up and saw Mario and Luigi running towards me. I crossed my arms and looked away, as Mario ran up to me with Luigi panting as he walked up next to him. 'What do you want!?' I snapped, I didn't sound friendly, but I didn't care. 'Yoshi we can looking for you.' Mario said 'Well WHY!? You guys didn't do anything when that guy shoved me! Or when someone called me a wimp! Or when I got punched in the nose!' Then Mario took a deep breath and said 'Yoshi me and Luigi saw what was happening, but the reason we didn't do anything right away is that a ton of people we're bugging us for autographs. Knowing we couldn't get to you without giving those guys autographs, we aproved. As we were doing that we saw you get punched in the nose. Then we started signing quicker. But after we we're done we saw you already runing into the forest and those people were laughing. We couldn't BELIVE they would do that! So me and Luigi marched over. And gave those idiots a live of our minds. Before we left to find you, I gave them a warning that if I ever saw them messing with you again, it would not be a pleasant day.' 'Yoshi we're sorry you had to deal with that and we'll be there for you!' Luigi said. my eyes brightened. 'you really mean that?' I asked 'Yup! Now let's get to the castle! The princess has baked a cake for us!' Mario smiled. So I jumped up and walked out of the forest with them" when Yoshi finished his story he looked at Tails

"Tails, I'm sure Sonic feels the same way about you! Because, if he's willing to stick his back out to save you and that Amy girl from that eggbelly. Then he must care about you." Yoshi said

"Eggman…" Eggman growled quietly.

"yeah!" Tails said happily and jumped up.

"Thanks for cheering me up Yoshi!" Tails thanked

"No problem!" Yoshi said as he jumped up

"We better get back to the castle. " he stated and Tails nodded. Unknown to them, when Tails was walking out of the castle he walked right past the trap, and it was the same with Yoshi. So the trap was right in front of them. Tails was walking right towards the castle and was JUST about to step on it when Yoshi grabbed him and shouted.

"STOP!" Tails looked at him shocked and confused. Then pulled his foot back.

"What?" he asked. Yoshi didn't answer he kneeled on the ground and sniffed where Tails was about to step. Tails was wondering what he was doing as he watched. Yoshi slowly put his hands on the ground only to be feeling metal!

"Just as I thought," he said

"What!?" Tails asked

Then Yoshi felt the metal until he felt two sides, the pulled it removing it from the ground (when Eggman placed the trap there he also had it attached to the ground) then he felt the sides and on one of them, he felt a switch, flipped it and the trap became visable. Tails was astonished and Eggman had his jaw dropped and his eye twiching. Then he opened his communicator and Bowser was on the other end

"Let me guess… The dino found your trap." Bowser said

"How…how… how did he find my trap!?" Eggman silently screamed. Then he heard Tails ask a similar question.

"How did you find that?" He asked

"well, I have a gift. I can sense if danger is around but… it doesn't always work." Yoshi explained

"yeah… I forgot to tell you that, when you were building the trap…" Bowser said. Eggman face palmed.

"Wait a minute let me see that." Tails said, Yoshi gave him the trap and Tails examined it.

"It looks like something Egg face would build" Tails said

"Eggman…" Eggman growled a little louder.

"Then he must be here!" Yoshi shouted

"Tails now we HAVE to get back to the castle and warn Mario and Sonic About bowser and egg gut" Yoshi said. Then Eggman got so angry he made the mistake of standing up and out of his hiding spot and shouted.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO FREAKS!? MY NAME IS EGGMAN! EGG! MAN! IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT!" Eggman then froze realizing what he just did. Tails and Yoshi were staring at the guy.

"Speak of the devil…" Tails said.

"THAT'S Eggman? Ha! From Sonic's story he said he was fat and ugly. But I didn't think he'd be bald." Yoshi mocked.

"Grrrrr, why you little…" Eggman then started opening His communicator trying to contact Metal Sonic and Bowser Jr _where are those two?_ He thought. Yoshi and Tails sweatdroped, Yoshi then leaned over to Tails and whispered,

"Let's go while he's still doing, whatever it is he's doing." Tails nodded and the two of them made a run for it. Eggman looked up and saw that they were gone and running towards the castle.

"rahh! They're going to get away! Metal! Bowser Jr! Where are you!?" then the screen lit up and it showed Eggman that Jr Was sleeping, and Metal Sonic was in sleep mode.

"METAL! BOWSER JUNIOR! WAKE UP!" Eggman shouted. Then the two snapped awake.

"what is it!? I was having a REALLY good dream!" Bowser Jr complained while looking into the screen

"Listen, two friends of Mario and Sonic have discovered the trap and are off to warn them!" Eggman explained, then turned his head and in horror he saw that they were only ten feet away from the castle.

"And HURRY! THEIR ALMOST THERE!" Eggman shouted frantically.

"Alright! Time for some action!" Bowser Jr said while pulling up his mask and pulling out his paint brush. Then metal Sonic activated his thrusters and took off while Bowser Jr jumped into his koopa clown car and flew off.

"Those two better get here quick." Eggman said. Tails and Yoshi were running up the stairs and to the door when…

 **And… let's stop here, anyway that was chapter ten, sorry it took so long. And I ask of, please review cause I don't know if you like this story or not. So please, I'd like to hear your comments. And As I said before, I'm actually thinking of doing "ask the Cast" but it won't be until later in the story. And I have nothing else to say but, See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Glowing gem again! So… here's chapter 11! YES! I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm so sorry this took sooooooo long I was just stuck at this chapter**

Ch 11: the attack.

 _Last time on Mario and Sonic protectors of worlds: "Listen, two friends of Mario and Sonic have discovered the trap and are off to warn them!" Eggman explained, then turned his head and in horror he saw that they were only ten feet away from the castle._

" _And HURRY! THEIR ALMOST THERE!" Eggman shouted frantically._

" _Alright! Time for some action!" Bowser Jr said while pulling up his mask and pulling out his paint brush. Then metal Sonic activated his thrusters and took off while Bowser Jr jumped into his koopa clown car and flew off._

" _Those two better get here quick." Eggman said. Tails and Yoshi were running up the stairs and to the door when…_

SPLAT!

Bowser Jr jumped out of his koopa clown car and smacked both of them with his paintbrush! Causing both of them to land on the ground (Tails was still clutching the trap) and were covered in orange paint like goop. When they got up Yoshi was punched in the nose by Metal Sonic and was shot back by twenty feet. Then metal punched Tails in the stomach sending him back by twenty feet and causing him to drop the trap as he landed. As they sat up they saw Bowser Jr and Metal Sonic standing now ten feet away.

"Bowser Jr!" Yoshi shouted in shock

"Metal Sonic!" Tails also shouted in shock.

"Phew! Good timing only… how did you get her so fast?" Eggman asked. Metal Sonic rolled his eyes.

"you are aware that the airship is RIGHT above us, AND invisible." Metal sonic said while pointing up. Tails and Yoshi were now even MORE shocked. They struggled to stand up, but the goop made it difficult.

"We have to get into the castle!" Tails said

"Oh, but you won't!" Eggman laughed then gestured to Metal and bowser Jr.

"They won't let you!" metal and Bowser Jr then laughed and lunged at the two struggling sidekicks.

Back in the throne room

"…And that's how we beat chaos." Sonic said as he finished his story, on perfect chaos (From Sonic adventure)

"But, I think Tails can give you a more detailed explanation on how the chaos Emeralds work. Right buddy?" Sonic turned his head but his eyes grew in shock when he saw that Tails wasn't there! Then everyone else looked around and saw that Yoshi wasn't there either! Sonic held his head in despair.

"Oh man… I can't believe I just shut Tails out… AND right after I just found him!" Sonic sad sadly

"No, sonic… It's not your fault It's ours! We should have given Tails more attention. " Peach sighed.

"Look, Yoshi has dealt with the same thing before, and I'm sure he's talking it over with him right now!" Luigi stated

"Yeah… but still, when I see him I am apologizing to him!" Sonic said. Then they heard some commotion going on out side. It sounded like Yoshi and Tails were yelling for help.

"What in blazes is going on out there!?" the king asked quite worried.

"Something not good dad! Come on guys! Yoshi and Tails need our help!" Daisy said then ran out.

"Young lady! You come back here… ohhh dear me what's the point?" The king face palmed, while Mario, Sonic, Peach, and Luigi ran out too.

While outside, Tails was thrown into a tree and yoshi was thrown into the ground. Bowser Jr then jumped into the tree and threw Tails across the sidewalk. Yoshi tried to lasso Metal Sonic with his tongue, but metal grabbed it and pulled Yoshi towards him and punched him in the nose again (turning the poor dino into one of those punch toys, you know the rubber band attached to a balloon and you keep punching it?) Anyway after twelve punches metal punched him one more time only this time Yoshi didn't bound back instead Yoshi was driven into the ground but he got up. Metal was still holding his tongue. The Bowser Jr hit Tails with his paintbrush again sending him right into Yoshi. Metal took the opportunity and rocketed around them wrapping them both up tight in Yoshi's tongue. Then after he was done he tied a knot so Yoshi couldn't retract his tongue.

"I pobaly didn't think thith through!" Yoshi managed to get out but was difficult because he was literally tongue tied. Tails tried to loosen the organic binding but they were just TOO tight.

"Gah! Can't get out!" He cried

"Wow! Uthaly hafing a long thincky thuonge ith a good thing… but taday ithn't one of o's daths." Yoshi said, and Bowser Jr was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ha! Ha! Man! Yoshi or should I say, Yothi! Your voice sounds a WHOLE lot better when your tongue is out of your mouth." Then metal Sonic rolled his eyes,

"I don't care about the fox or the green dinosaur, I came just to beat Sonic up for good! Maybe even kill him. But, those two were good practice." Metal stated while looking down at Bowser Jr.

"Good practice eh? Well how's THIS for some practice!?" a vocie said behind him. Metal turned his head around only to be punched by Daisy so hard he got sent back a few feet. Behind her was Mario, Sonic, Peach, and Luigi.

"Wha-!" Bowser Jr shouted.

"where did you come from!?" Daisy rolled her eyes

"Uhh… I came up while you were laughing your little hinny off. And now that the robot weirdo got it pretty good, how about I give you a colossal wedgie ?" Daisy asked while cracking her knuckles.

"Well in that case… DAD!" Bowser Jr called, then a huge Shadow began to appear over everyone. They looked up and saw an airship over them then several hammer bros jumped down and surrounded them. Metal Sonic got up and was walking back over holding his head. Then Eggman walked into view, and Bowser hovered down in his koopa clown car.

"Hello Sonic." Eggman said grinning

"Wow THAT'S Eggman? I thought he'd be more on the skinny side." Luigi said, and Eggman scowled at him.

"Seriously! What is with people always insulting me!?" Eggman practically yelled

"Oh and I haven't!?" Bowser asked annoyed.

"Ha ha! So let me guess THAT'S Bowser? What is he in? A clown head? Where is he from THE CIRCUS!?" Sonic mocked

"Grrrr… this Sonic is more annoying then in your story!" Bowser complained.

"Imagine dealing with that EVERY encounter…" Eggman said while putting his thumb on his forehead.

"Anyway, time to deal with you two!" Eggman shouted while pointing at Mario and Sonic. Then Bowser junior jumped in front of Mario, and metal Sonic jumped in front of Sonic.

"And don't count on your friends helping you! Because my hammer bros will keep them busy." Bowser smirked. Then first thing that happened, Metal rushed up to Sonic and attempted to punch him in the stomach, but he jumped out of the way. While Bowser Jr attacked Mario with his paintbrush only Mario jumped on him, causing the brat to fall over. While the hammer bros began to attack Luigi, Luigi was running away trying to dodge the weapons.

"GET AWAY FROM LUIGI!" Daisy shouted angrily from behind. then a blue boomerang was throne and it took out five hammer bros! Luigi stepped running looked behind him and saw Daisy in a boomerang suit.

"Whew! Good thing I had an extra boomerang flower after our adventures in the sprixe kingdom!" Peach stated. Then ran over to Yoshi and Tails and untied the knot on Yoshi's tounge And just after she did that, Yoshi's tounge unraveled freeing him and Tails in the process.

"Thanks Peach!" Yoshi said happily.

"Yeah, say Yoshi, I have to admit! I'm very impressed with that tounge of yours!" Tails complimented

"Thanks! But let's take out some of these hammer bros!" Yoshi pointed out. Meanwhile Sonic was dodging metal sonic's claws. Then Sonic got into a spin dash and aimed for metal, but metal activated his thrusters and zoomed towards Sonic. But sonic's spin dash was SO strong it cut one of metal sonic's arms clean off! Metal Sonic looked at where his arm USED to be the saw it lying n the ground with sparks coming out the bottom.

"Wha-!?" is all he could manage till he was knocked down by a homing attack. Metal slammed face first into the tree. And fell backward.

"Heh, heh! Gee metal, you aren't really at the top of your game today are you?" Sonic laughed. Metal Sonic looked over and saw that the trap was a few feet away!

"We'll see who gets the last laugh." He said as he got back up. Meanwhile with Mario and Bowser Jr, Bowser Jr was trying to make Mario slip by covering the ground with paint. But to his dismay Mario quickly grabbed a green shell that was lying beside a tree and started surfing on the paint. Bowser Jr his in his shell to avoid being jumped on, but Mario jumped off the shell he was surfing on, and it hit the child, causing him to fall over all dizzy then Mario jumped down on his stomach. Bowser Jr yelped, and jumped up very angry. Then he turned and saw metal Sonic point to the trap, and Bowser Jr smirked.

"Aww, now your just being a big bully!" Bowser Jr shouted angrily at Mario. Then jumped into his shell and launched himself at the plumber, but Mario jumped back which was what Bowser Jr wanted Mario to do. Metal Sonic and Bowser Jr were luring Mario and Sonic right into the trap, unknown to the two Heroes. While the fight with the hammer bros was going smoothly. For the good guys. A hammer bro threw a hammer at Yoshi, but he swallowed it turning it into an egg. Then he picked it up and threw it at the hammer bro with full force. The egg hit on target and the hammer bro was knocked right in to the air ship. A group of hammer bros surrounded Tails.

"Hmm…" Tails said playfully

"Oh whatever will I do? I can't go right, I can't go forward, I can't go left, I can't go backwards, and I can't go under…"

"Yup that's right kid! We got you cornered" a hammer bro mocked, which made Tails smile.

"But… I can go UP!" then Tails started to spin his namesakes and he lifted of the ground. Leaving the hammer bros with their jaws on the ground.

"See ya suckers!" Tails laughed

"Wha- but… THAT'S CHEATING!" the same hammer bro shouted. And everyone (except Sonic, metal Sonic, and Eggman) all had shocked faces when they saw Tails take off.

"Wha- everyone sees the flying fox too? Right?" Bowser asked, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"wow! Sonic said that his friends had two Tails, but he said that he could fly!" Mario said amazed.

"Yeah, real cool… Okay moment over! Time to fight again!" Bowser Jr, said before attacking Mario again, only for the attack to be dodged. After Tails got out of the circle of hammer bros he noticed Mario and Sonic were being pushed into the trap, they were only a few steps away! _Oh no!_ Tails thought _I have to do something fast! I just hope I have it!_ Tails reached into one of his namesakes and pulled out some sort of cuff that went from his wrist to his elbow. It was colored orange and had his logo on it. Tails pushed a button and it opened. Then he quickly put it on his arm and snapped it closed. Yoshi looked over and saw what Tails was doing.

"Hey, Tails, what's that and what are you doing?" he asked

"You'll see!" Tails answered, _why didn't I use this earlier?_ He thought. Then he aimed for the trap, and the orange cuff began to morph Into a orange arm cannon!

"Whoa!" Yoshi shouted shocked. Then a yellow glow came from the hole (the place where all the ammo is shot out of) Tails closed his left eye and fired. A yellow ball of energy was shout out from it and hit right on the trap, destroying it before either Mario or Sonic could step on it! Mario and Sonic turned around in surprise only to see a black smudge, a few small bits of metal and some smoke. Bowser's arms were dangling limp outside of his koopa clown car, his mouth was wide open, and his right eye was twitching.

"The… fox… has a arm cannon…" he managed to get out.

"I'm surprised he has it." Eggman said, then Bowser looked down at Eggman and yelled,

" THE FOX HAS A ARM CANNON!? AND YOU KNEW!?"

"Yeah… I should have probably told you that…" Eggman said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoa ho ho!" Daisy said while walking up to Tails.

"That. Was. Awesome." Tails smiled,

"Thanks!"

"My! I've never seen something so spectacular! " Peach complimented.

"…wow…" is all Luigi managed to say! He was awe struck from what had just happened. Then they heard screaming everyone turned and saw that Metal and Bowser junior were shot through the air and landed in the air ship. Then Sonic picked up metal's arm and threw it on to the air ship as well.

"Now that THOSE two are out of the way…" Sonic began, switching his attention to Eggman and Bowser.

"no, Sonic…" Sonic turned around and saw Tails still wearing his arm cannon.

"I got this" then Tails was about to fire again when Yoshi walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Tails…" Yoshi asked. Tails lowered his cannon and looked at him

"yeah?" Yoshi whispered in Tails ear. Then Tails nodded and aimed his cannon at him.

"What are those two doing?" Eggman asked. Then Tails shot another energy ball at Yoshi and the green dinosaur swallowed it. And it turned into an egg, only this egg had a great yellow glow to it. Then Yoshi picked it up and looked towards Bowser. While Tails aimed his cannon towards Eggman.

"I can see where this is going!" Bowser gulped. Then the two villains turned around about to make a run for it. But it was too late! Yoshi threw his egg at Bowser and Tails shot a energy ball at Eggman. Then the two villains were launched into the sky

"Grrrrrr, I HATE THAT FOX! I HATE THAT DINOSAUR! AND I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted while blasting off.

"MARIO! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU! AND YOUR SPINY BLUE FRIEND! MARK MY WORDS THIS ISN'T OVER!" Bowser shouted as well. Then they were out of sight. The hammer bros looked at each other then made a run for the airship. The koopa who were still on it lowered ropes and the hammer bros climbed up and retreated. Once the airship left everyone cheered. Sonic walked up to Tails and put his hands on the cub's shoulders.

"Tails… I'm so, so, so sorry I ignored you and took all the attention. You didn't deserve the cold shoulder. Will you ever forgive me buddy?" Tails smiled

"Of course Sonic! Besides, if I wasn't ignored, me and Yoshi wouldn't of found out about the trap!" Sonic looked confused

"What trap?" Mario who had over heard the conversation walked over.

"Sonic, I think he means what the smudge and bits of metal were." Daisy then walked over to Mario.

"Hey, Mario! After all this excitement, I forgot to ask. What happened the race? Who won?" Tails looked at her then back at Mario.

"What race?"

"Oh, only the biggest kart race to declare the champion of the road!" Daisy explained

"I was in it, but I lost in the fourth round, because Wario shoved me into a wall that had a lose nail and it deflated my tire. But anyway, what happened Mario?"

"Well… it's quite a story." Then Mario explained the whole story from his perspective.

"Whoa! Bowser attacked?! Evil Aliens? Rosalinda kidnapped? And colors flying across the mushroom kingdom? Wow! That sounds crazy, you better take this Emerald, Sonic. " Daisy stated while handing Sonic the chaos Emerald. Tails was processing Mario's story in his head.

"Hey guys, I'm starting to think. Is the black hole and the aliens that attacked the race track, are in anyway… related?" Then everyone was silent at tails' hunch.

"When you think about it they probably are." Peach pointed out.

"Anyway, I could ponder forever but, right now I'm really hungry!" Tails said

"Yeah me too!" Sonic joined.

"Well, the chef will cook us a dinner! Besides it's getting pretty late. How bout you guys stay here for the night? My dad won't mind!" Daisy smiled.

"Sounds like a plan!" Luigi laughed

"Thank you Daisy." Peach said. And the group walked back into the castle.

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd done! Finally! Again so sorry this took so long. I was reading other fanfics and I got distracted! Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. But I just want to move on so bad! Anyway, see you next time! Glowing gem out! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tails: Hi everyone! Welcome back to Mario and Sonic protectors of worlds! Umm, if you were expecting Glowing gem, she's busy baking chocolate chip cookies. So she asked me to open up this chapter. Plus she said she'd give me a cookie if I did. Oh I also have some announcements to say! First off Glowing gem will be writing stories other than this one! She even made a story during this chapter. You should check it out. Also she will be calling Metal Sonic, M.S. and Bowser Jr, B.J. once in a while Okay I think that's all… OH YEAH! One more thing! The disclaimer: Glowing gem does not own, Mario or Sonic, or me for that matter.**

 **Glowing gem: Cookies are done!**

 **Tails: *Jumps up in the air* Yes! *Runs to the kitchen***

Ch 12: morning update.

It was morning, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, Peach, and Daisy (In that order) were sitting on a orange couch in the lounge room of the Sarasaland castle watching the news. " _So, this is what happened yesterday at the ultimate Mario kart race."_ Their was a shy guy wearing a brown neck tie was sitting at one end of a blue news desk, and a koopa with blond hair tied back in a pony tail, she was also wearing purple eye shadow, and pink lipstick. She was sitting at the other end of the desk and in between a large screen that was displaying what had happened yesterday at the race.

" _Apparently, whatever attacked had to be some sort of Alien, with a bug like characteristic to them. But it can't be the shroobs! They were defeated by the famous Mario Bros. Years ago. Plus these aliens seemed to be more advanced, then the shroobs. For they shot a force field like bubble around the guardian of the cosmos that not even she could penatrait. And when the Heroes of the mushroom kingdom tried to use their attacks to assault them, they were deflected. Luckily no one was killed during the attack but there were many injures, but none of them were severe. Let's check in with Carl who is now interviewing Professer E gadd.!"_ Then the screen switched to a purple Toad that was wearing a brown hat. And was looking at E Gadd who was sitting in a tall chair.

" _So, Professer… what do you think about the aliens?"_ He asked

" _Well, I have to admit their technology is truly fascinating! Like nothing I've seen before! However Its clear that it's not the Shroobs, infact the seem to be even MORE advanced then the Shroobs! They also seem to have a bug like characteristic to them! I don't know about where they came from or where they took the space guardian Rosalinda. But I might be able to find out about the ship that stayed in the mushroom kingdom! I… just don't know how yet."_

Then it went back to the koopa and shy guy. And the koopa spoke again

" _Well good luck! So, who are these Aliens? Where did they come from? What do they want with Rosalinda? And Why are they here? All we know so far is that they do not come in peace! This is Carol Koopa, and this has been: SHROOM NEWS"_ Then Sonic grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Whoa! You guys weren't kidding when you said you were attacked by aliens!"

"Y-y-yeah! It was pretty scary!" Luigi shuddered

"Hey, what are the Shroobs?" Tails asked out of curiosity.

"Well, the Shroobs are these Alien purple mushroom creatures that tried to take over the mushroom kingdom." Peach explained. Then she was explaining the events of "Mario and Luigi partners in time" so were, Mario Luigi and Yoshi. After they were finished, Tails and Sonic were Amazed.

"So, you guys got to see your past selves?" Tails asked with interest

"Basically." Mario said

"Hey! We went on an adventure like that one time! Didn't we Tails?" Sonic said

"Oh, Yeah! I think it was during your birthday Sonic." Tails pointed out.

"Well, what happened?" Peach asked politely

"Well you see, it all started like this:" Sonic then started explaining his adventure "Sonic Generations" and so did Tails, after they were finished, the king walked in.

"Oh, good to see everything is okay! Anyway, Daisy. Your friend toadette is in the foyer waiting for you. she said she wanted to see you, she has a problem on her hands."

"Really? It's not that often that she comes over. Something must be up!" Daisy answered as she got up.

"It'll be nice to see toadette again!" Peach said happily

"yeah, but if she needs help we got to help her!" Mario pointed out

"Sonic! Tails! Come on! You'll like toadette, she's very nice!" Yoshi exclaimed

"K! Let's meet your friend! " Sonic said while getting up.

"We must make haste. She seems to be in a hurry…" The king responded as he left the room. Daisy looked to the others.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Let's move!" Daisy instructed as she left the room. And in single file everyone made their way down the stairs with Luigi being last. And sure enough they saw toadette in the foyer. She was wearing a exploration outfit, had a light on her head, and was wearing a large backpack. She seemed to be worried. She looked at the stairs, and when she saw Daisy coming down she looked relived, but she looked even more satisfied when she saw Mario and Luigi come down. She quickly ran to them. Or as fast as she could, while wearing a very heavy back pack.

"Daisy! Thank goodness! And even better, Mario and Luigi are here too!" Toadette smiled then she saw Sonic and Tails.

"Oh! Who are these guys?" she asked.

"This is Sonic…" Peach said while jesterring her right hand to Sonic.

"…and this is Tails." As she jestered her left hand to Tails.

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Toadette greeted. But then realized princess Peach and Yoshi were there too!

"Princess Peach!? And Yoshi !? Wow! Daisy you are practically a miracle worker!"

"Well, I wouldn't say THAT…." Daisy said flattered.

"Ummm… toadette, I think the king said, that you needed help?" Mario spoke.

"Yeah! You see it started earlier today! Me and Toad were doing some early treasure hunting…"

 _Flashback…_

" _Toadette! Look! I found another star!" Toad shouted from the top of a hill._

" _Coming!" toadette called as she headed up. Then she and Toad did that cute little dance they always do whenever they find a star._

" _Okay! Let's head back to the village! " Toad responded while putting the star in his back pack, as they were walking down the hill, a parakoopa with a blue hat and a blue bag that said mail, came flying down and stopped right in front of them._

" _Hey! Toad! Or should I say captain toad! Anyway, I have a letter that has to be delivered to the Mario Bros." then handed Toad the envelope._

" _Huh… Hey, wait a minute… You're the mail man! Why should I deliver this?!" Toad asked annoyed._

" _Well… you see I went to the Mario Bros. House earlier but neither of them were home. And this letter has to be delivered to them quickly! So I saw you walking by, and I figured that you could find them!"_

" _Well, Okay!" Toad responded proudly_

" _Also… cuz I'm lazy." Then the koopa pulled some shades from his bag and put them on._

" _Peace!" he called as he flew off. Leaving a shocked Toad and toadette._

" _Ugh! What a bum!" Toadette huffed. Toad looked down at the envelope._

" _Hmmmm… I wonder who it's from." He wondered out loud. Then put it in his backpack,_

" _Well, let's start searching for Mario and Luigi!" Then Toad and toadette started walking down the path. After thirty minutes down, they heard screaming. Toad and toadette looked at eachother worried then ran over towards the screaming, and could not believe what they saw! Two big bombardier beetels were standing their hind legs, and wearing some green jackets , with black boots, and were wearing two big rectangular hats, and they were shooting acid at a village. Buildings were melting and the toads were running away . then one of them pulled out some sort of round device and hit a button, then a light purple laser shot out and traped two toads in a sticky purple bubble! Then more lasers were shot until all the toads in the village were captured._

" _EEK! Toad we have to help them!" Toadette practically shouted, the beetles heard her and turned towards Toad and Toadette's direction then aimed the device at them, and shot another laser. Toad quickly pushed toadette out of the laser's path just in the NICK of time. But the laser hit Toad trapping him in a sticky bubble._

" _Toadette! Run! Go get help!" Toad shouted, Toadette at first hesitated but the look Toad gave her said that she had to do it. So toadette ran, missing another laser shot from the beetles. Ten minutes down the road toadette caught her breath._

" _Great! Toad's been captured, the Mario Bros. Are missing, two human sized bombardier beetles are on the loose, and I have no idea where to go get help!" then Toadette paced back and forth for a few moments. She looked up then squinted, and in the distance saw the Sarasaland castle._

" _I got it! I'll go see Daisy and ask for help! And\or if she's seen the Mario brothers!" then headed off to the castle in a hurry._

End of flash back...

"and… that's what!" Toadette finished. Leaving everyone in the room With shocked faces.

"So… your saying: two big acid spitting beetles attacked a town?" the king asked not really believing her story.

"YES!" Toadette shouted desperately.

"That sounds a little far fetched but… we should probably investigate." Tails responded while rubbing his chin. Mario then turned around and looked at Peach.

"Princess, I believe it would be safer for you to stay here at the castle." He suggested.

"Okay Mario. Oh! And just to be safe, here take these!" and she handed him two fire flowers.

"Thanks!" and put them in his pocket.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Daisy announced

"Oh, no no no!" the king quickly scolded.

"You, are staying here with Princess Peach!" Daisy looked at her father shocked, then groaned in annoyance.

"Anyway, come on we should hurry!" then Toadette ran out the doors in a rush with the boys following her.

"Good luck!" Peach called after them.

….

 _Meanwhile in the dark lands_

"Grrrrr… that stupid sparking egg! That stupid dinosaur! That stupid fox with the stupid arm cannon!" Bowser was sitting in the infirmary after yesterday when he and Eggman got launched out of the sarasaland by Tails and Yoshi. And he was very angry with Eggman for the failed invention and for not telling him about Tails' abilities. Bowser got up from his bed with bandages on his head and walked out of the room and down the hall. He was headed for the lab. As he was walking he walked past several koopas on the ceiling fixing two holes that looked like Bowser and Eggman... Then when he reached the lab he burst in through the doors. Eggman was sitting in a chair, (he had bandages on his head too) he was busy reattaching metal Sonic's arm after it got sliced off by Sonic. Orbot and Cuebot were not present in the room. Eggman looked up then sweatdroped when he saw Bowser's Angry look.

"uh… I'm guessing your still mad about yesterday…." Eggman said nervously

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE FOX'S ARM CANNON OR THE FACT HE COULD FLY?!" Bowser screamed

" well in my defense, I forgot! And second you never told me about how the green dinosaur thing could sense danger!" then Eggman went back to fixing metal Sonic's arm.

"WELL…uh… that's… fair…" Bowser finished nervously.

"But anyway, is there anyone ELSE you should tell me about." Bowser asked just as the doctor finished fixing metal Sonic. Eggman looked at him and sighed.

"well I don't really know but if Sonic and Tails are in this world then there's no doubt Amy and that Knucklehead are too! But I believe it would also be fair to tell me about some enemies you know"

"Fair enough…" Bowser sighed. Bowser Jr then walked by the door.

" Hey Papa! Did you watch the news this morning?" He asked, Bowser only burst out laughing

"The NEWS!? HA! Who watches the news!?" his son only sweatdroped.

"Well, I sorta saw the doctor's robots watching it, and I took a look and the news people were talking about what happened after we left the race. And the-"

"I'm going to have to stop you there son! I know that the party and celebrations those people have is ALWAYS on the news 'Mario detected Bowser again!' 'Bowser was once again sent packing' 'The princess was saved once more' you shouldn't be worried about that! We'll show Mario soon enough!"

"Yeah, but…" he stopped himself

"I'll go check in with my brothers." He said while running off

"Wait? You have MORE children?" Eggman asked, Bowser shot him a glare.

"I don't want to talk about it!" meanwhile while Bowser Jr was walking down the hallway he said to himself.

"Gee, looks like when that blue hedgehog came here so did those weird Alien guys! And Papa and that doctor don't seem to know about it! And they totally whooped Mario and actually made him retreat! Normally I'd be excited about stuff like this but…" he stopped.

"I've got a REALLY bad feeling about those guys."

 **And done! FINALLY! I'm not done with the story of course! I'm just done with this chapter!**

 **Not much action in here but it's pretty interesting… I hope** **also…**

 **I AM SO SORRY! This actually took longer than my LAST chapter part of the reason is because at the same time I'm working on ANOTHER story called**

 **Angry birds Stella: The Ruby ring.**

 **It SHOULD be done WAY before this one is and just so you guys know bombardier beetles you might want to look up if you don't know cus not to be mean but I just wanted to get this chapter done. So see ya next time!**

 **Update! Uh... okay I feel like an idiot you know how half the story how I've been calling sonic's world Mobius? Well this story is in the gaming universe and Mobius is REALLY a place in the Sonic hedgehog Archie comics. So it's really called earth. I know I SHOULD have been calling it earth but I just found out by reading the wiki. *Sigh* I have a LOT of editing to do... once agian WHY. AM. I. AN. IDIOT?**

 **Tails: don't beat yourself up about it. Writing a story is hard.**

 **Thank you tails! Anyway I should get to work also the sixth chapter I need to fix that too. So bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'ma back! I JUST noticed that mario and Luigi don't have a Italian accent in my story! (I'm stupid** **) so I'm going to put it in this chapter and the others! And to let everyone know writing two stories at once is SO STRESSFUL! Not my best idea I know! So anyways…. Read and review.**

Village infestation

"*huff* Huff* Toadette, are you SURE two big bugs attacked a town?" Luigi asked while jogging WAY behind. Sonic, Mario, Tails and Yoshi were following Toadette who was running surprisingly fast.

"For the fifty thousandth time Luigi… YES!" answered toadette who was Clearly frustrated with him.

"I saw it with my own two eyes! It was pure chaos!" Yoshi slowed down to Luigi

"Hey Luigi, need a lift?" Yoshi asked while pointing to his saddle.

"Yep. Feels like I've been running for a year!"

"Well hop on!" Luigi nodded and jumped on Yoshi's back. The green dinosaur ran right beside Mario. Five minutes later the heroes slowed down to catch their breathes except for Sonic who stopped and just looked at them

"soooo… where is this village?" Sonic asked. Toadette quickly checked her surroundings and saw a hill up ahead.

"Just over that hill." She pointed then ran to it. But when she reached the top she stopped. The boys looked at eachother and went up to were she was. She seemed to be staring down below the hill. The boys looked and saw the village in ruins.

"Mama mia! That's not- a good!" Mario said concerned

"ohhhh… they must have left… and everyone is... taken too!" then Toadette began to cry. Tails then looked below and something caught his eye. He flew down (And Toadette when she saw that had awe written all over her face) and kneeled down.

"Hey guys check this out!" he called. The others came down the hill to where he was. And they saw foot prints. Large foot prints.

"These foot prints seem to be heading West and there fresh too!"

"So, that means… we still have a chance to save everyone!" Toadette cheered happily.

"Well then there's no time to waste! Let's a go!" Mario cheered and everyone started to follow the trail. Ten minutes later they heard voices and the heroes hid behind a near by bush. And exactly what Toadette had said they saw two giant bombardier beetles standing next To some sort of transport it was a mucky orange color and it had a rectangular shape to it there was also some crying and shouting for help going on inside. Which the heroes could conclude that those were the abducted villagers. Luigi let out a horrified yet very silent "Oh no!" and dropped into a fatal position then began to rock back and forth. Then the beetles began talking,

" **So… we ransacked this town ….. now what?"** one of them asked causing the other one to face palm.

" **Are you serious? You forgot already?! *Sigh* look, we need to contact the general and tell him we found some test subjects. Then he'll sent us his coordinates and we go there!** " and the bug that asked the question then brightened up in understanding. Well the heroes were both confused and horrified. They then kneeled down so they wouldn't be seen.

"Test subjects!?" Yoshi whispered shocked. "For what!?"

Sonic crossed his arms. "I don't know, But it can't be good." He began to stand up.

"We need to stop them from making that little phone call." Sonic was about to rush out and take action when Tails quickly jumped up grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him back down before those bugs saw them.

"Sonic! You can't just rush out without thinking!" Tails lectured silently "Remember what happened _last_ time?"

"What happened last time?" Mario asked. Sonic sweatdroped when Mario asked that and laughed nervously.

 _Flashback_

" _that shell looks like trouble." Sonic said while he and Tails were hiding as eggman was lecturing the deadly six._

" _hold on a second…" Tails responded while looking at his miles electric. But then Sonic jumped up and started running towards Eggman_

" _Sonic! Wait! I think that thing in Eggman's hand is-"_

" _Gone!" Sonic interrupted as he kicked the shell out of Eggman's hand and far away._

" _Eggman's shell is gone!" Sonic taunted as he landed._

" _That was a mistake…" Eggman growled_

" _Whatever, when is it a mistake to take your toys away?" Sonic asked_

" _When it's the only thing keeping six angry zeti from controlling my mechs!" Eggman scolded._

" _You moronic hedgehog!" then just like that the six zeti raised their hands and all the mechs in the area turned towards Eggman and Sonic then began firing._

 _Flashback end_

Everyone besides Tails looked at Sonic with dumbfounded expressions.

"Dang it! Why did I flashback?!" Sonic whispered out loud.

"Okay… we need to think out a plan." Mario began

"First off The beetles can spit acid so we need to make sure the acid didn't hit us. And secondly they have advanced ray guns so we need to avoid the shots too!"

"Yeah but what about the ship?" Toadette asked. As everyone was discussing a plan the beetles looked at eachother

" **So let's make that call!"** The first beetle said stupidly

" **Yeah** **only …. YOU have the device and you don't even remember where you put it in your bag!"** the second one deadpanned.

" **Hang** **on…"** the first said as he picked up his bag the looked like a leaf back pack made of metal. And started shuffling through it. And threw what wasn't the communicator on the ground.

" **water bottle, nope. ID. Nope. Pod license. Nope. Plant death ray** **gun. Nope."** When the ray gun hit the ground it activated and shot the bush the heroes where hiding behind. Destroying it and revealing the heroes. Who sweatdroped.

"Well so much for stealth." Sonic sighed. The second beetle saw them.

" **Neckway…** " he said and the beetle with the backpack looked up.

" **You might want to hold that call."** Then pulled his blaster from his belt.

"Oh I see where this is headed…" Sonic smirked while getting into a battle position. "But before we start could you at least tell us what your planning to do with those poor toads."

" **Well, the general wants them for test subjects for his-"** Neckway began but the second beetle slapped a hand over his mouth.

" **NO! Don't you DARE tell him!"** he quickly scolded

" **Okay Nipspade…"** Neckway mumbled but loud enough for the heroes to hear.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Neckway and Nipspade?! What kind of dumb names are those!?" Luigi laughed

" **I am going to melt the flesh off your skull for that insult."** Nipspadegrowled. Then he spat out acid at the heroes but they quickly got out of the way.

"Whoa! That acid is dangerous!" Yoshi shouted

"well, we-a need to counter attack" Mario stated. Then Mario faced the two beetles and was about to use his fire attack but nothing happened!

"Uh Mario not to be impatient but… are you going to attack or just stand there with your palms out?" Sonic asked. Mario gritted his teeth and pushed his hands out again but nothing happened.

"Mama mia! What-a happened to my fire attack!?" he asked shocked

"Let me try bro!" Luigi called.

"THUNDER!" Luigi shouted and just like mario nothing happened!

"WHA! What's happening!" Luigi asked frantically. Neckway then spat acid at Luigi but Sonic quickly grabbed Luigi's wrist and pulled him out of the way.

"Dude! You got to be careful! You nearly got an acid bath!" Sonic sighed.

"No offence Sonic but, that sounds kind of ironic coming from you." Tails called. Then activated his arm cannon and fired it at the bugs. But Nipspade then activated a blue shield and the shot was deflected back at Tails but before it could hit him Yoshi wrapped his tongue around his waist and pulled him out of the way.

"Whoa that was cutting it too close!" Tails said relieved. Then realized something.

"Wait! H-how did they deflect my shot!?" then he remembered what it said on the news.

" _They have advanced technology! But… how do we beat them then?" he thought._ Just then Luigi tried to jump on Neckway's head but the very second he made the slightest contact Luigi was electrocuted. By… Green electric bolts?

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he shot up into the air.

"Hang on Luigi!" Tails called and he flew up and grabbed Luigi's hands.

"whew! Thanks Tails!" Luigi sighed

" **Take this!"** Neckway shouted and he shot a red laser ball at the two.

"YAHH!" Luigi screamed and pulled out his hammer while tails activated his arm cannon. Then Tails shot the red laser ball that was heading towards them. And the laser ball began sparking. Then Luigi hit it with his Hammer and it flew back at the two beetles

" **WHAT THE- AUGHHHHHHHHH!"** they screamed at the same time. Then it exploded and when the smoke cleared the two beetles were pitch black.

" **How… how did the deflect my red laser ball?"** Neckway asked while puffing out a small cloud of smoke.

" **How am I supposed to know!?"** Nipspade answered. Tails and Luigi were surprised too. Tails then lowered Luigi to the ground.

"Heh, heh. Guess I don't know my own strength." Luigi laughed while showing off his small muscles. Tails just rubbed his chin. "no… I don't think it was just that Luigi…"

"huh? What do you mean?" Luigi asked. Then an idea dawned on Tails.

"Hey! Mario! What were those flowers that Peach gave you?"

"Huh? Oh these these are fire flowers!" then he pulled them out he showed tails.

" **Oh no you don't!"** Nipspade shouted. Then shot a laser at Mario.

Mario quickly dodged it but one of the Flowers flew out of his hand and landed by Luigi!

"Thanksbro!" Luigi called as he picked it up. Then his clothes started to flash! Luigi now had white overalls and a white cap. He was fire Luigi!

" **Well… that backfired a little…"** Nipspade sweatdroped.

"did somebody say fire?" Luigi laughed as a fire ball appeared in his hand.

" **Crud** " Luigi then threw several fire balls at Nipspade. The giant bug activated his sheild which caught on fire the second the fire balls made contact.

" **WHAT THE HECK!? LUCY SAID THIS THING WAS FIREPROOF!** " Nipspade shouted in total rage/panic. Then before knew it, sonic launched a spindash attack that completely destroyed the sheild and sent Nipspade flying into a tree. He slid down with stars flying around his head. And a goofy vocie said.

" **waaa… mommy… I wanna pet the doggy… I promise I'll be good.** " Then fell unconscious. Neckway looked at his partner then at the heroes and nervously put up his shield.

" **okay… you beat up my partner but I have THIS!"** and pointed a sandwich at the heroes who just raised and eyebrow. Neckway sweatdropped at his mistake and put the sandwich back in his bag.

" ***ahem* sorry. I mean THIS!"** And pulled out a ray gun that looked much bigger than the last one! Then shot a huge blue beam at the heroes who dodged in the NICK of time.

" **Oh good I didn't forget to charge it this time!"** Then fired it at Mario and Tails nearly hitting them.

"Gah! Mama Mia! We gotta do something !" Mario shouted. Tails tried to fire his cannon at Neckway. But the beetle only shot his ray gun again an the ball of energy was gone.

"well that didn't work!" tails deadpanned. Yoshi then got an idea!

"HEY TAILS! Shoot one of those at me!" Yoshi called. Tails realized what Yoshi's plan was.

"Okay! Coming at ya!" Tails shouted then Yoshi swallowed it and laid another sparking egg, while Neckway stared in shock.

" **Uhhhh…. You're a guy right?"**

"I think it's better _not_ to ask…" Sonic shrugged. Yoshi sighed and picked up the egg and threw it at Neckway.

" **Wow… I admit I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but that stupid egg isn't going to stop me…"** then shot the laser at the egg. The laser destroyed the eggshell but the ball of energy kept coming and hit Neckway! And the force of it shot him into another nearby tree. Only he didn't get knocked out…

" **Owwie… that hurt!"** Neckway moaned and got up. Then turned on his sheild and went to grab his blaster only to realize he couldn't find it. The blast had sent Neckway's blaster let's say… into orbit…

" **Wow! You guys are really mean and annoying!"** just then Nipspade woke up.

" **Oh, uggh…. What happened?** " Then as he came back into consciousness.

" **Oh right… this…"** then got up. " **Alright! No more playing around!"** then drew his blaster and began shooting green slimy bubbles at the heroes. Yoshi tried to eat one of them but… the second Yoshi wrapped his tounge around it and pulled it in his mouth was glued shut!

" _Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea…_ "

"MMMPH!" Yoshi wailed. Then Nipspade shot ANOTHER green bubble at Yoshi that trapped him inside.

" **YES! One down the rest to go!"** Nipspade cheered and started firing again. One slimy bubble was heading for tails! He managed to Dodge by flying up but then another bubble came and his twin tails were stuck together. And with that Tails began to plummet down luckily Sonic caught him before he hit the ground!

"You okay Tails?" Sonic asked

"yeah I'm fine." Tails answered as Sonic put him back on his feet.

"mama mia we gotta do something about those bubbles!" Mario called

"well, there's still four of us! We out number them!" Sonic said confidently. Then Neckway shot a sticky green bubble at Luigi but he wasn't able to dodge it in time at got trapped inside.

"LUIGI!" Mario cried

"Uh… three of us…" Sonic sighed, At that moment Nipspade shot a bubble at Sonic which would of hit him if Tails hadn't noticed

"Sonic look out!" and pushed the hedgehog out of the way and the fox cub was trapped inside.

"TAILS!" then Sonic looked to Mario.

"Okay, then it looks like it's just us.."

" **Ha ha! Yes! Wait… why didn't we just do this at the beginning of the fight?"** Nipspade asked

" **well we've gotta make the fight interesting."** Neckway explained

" **Whatever, let's just wrap up these two and be on our way."** Then aimed there blasters at the duo who had to think of a plan FAST. Then Mario remembered the fire flower he had and was about to pull it out when the beetles shot at them. With Mario using his jumping abilities and Sonic using his speed they were able to avoid any of the Bubbles. Mario quickly pulled out the fire flower but before he could use it one of the beetles shot a bubble at him. Sonic quickly pushed the plumber out of the way but as he did, the fire flower flew out of Mario's hand and into Sonic's. The bubble hit Sonic and trapped him inside!

"Oh no! Not you too Sonic!"

" **YES! YES! YES!"** Neckwayshouted out with glee. Nipspade pointed his blaster at Mario.

" **say night night plumber!"** Nipspade shouted but before he could pull the trigger there was a bright orange and red light glowing inside Sonic's bubble. Then the bubble just melted and standing right there was Sonic! Only he looked different… his quills were now an orangeish red with yellow tips, his shoes were now white with red straps, his pupils eyes were now yellow, and he had a glowing red hot arua around him. Everyone stared at in awe.

" **Uh oh."** Neckway said simply

" **Uh no Neckway. That's not an 'Uh oh' it's more like, WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WE'RE PRETTY MUCH SCREWED NOW!"**

"Wow! These-a beetles seem pretty freaked out about you Sonic." Mario said while sweatdropping.

"yeah, wait! If I was able to melt my bubble then maybe…" Sonic's body then set on fire but he wasn't feeling any pain. He spindashed tails' bubble, which then melted as well.

"Wow! Thanks Sonic! Tails ssmiled" Sonic then spindashed Luigi and yoshi's bubbles.

"Whew! Mama Mia! I thought I was a goner!" Luigi sighed

"Mpppph!" Oh... Yoshi still had his mouth glued shut…

" **Crud, crud, crud, CRUD!"** Nipspade panicked. Neckway put up his shield. When Nipspade saw him do that hhe imeadatly shouted.

" **NO! PUT THAT SHEILD DOWN NOW! IT'S NOT GOING TO DO US ANY GOO-"** too late… Sonic then spindashed Neckway's sheild and not only did it catch on fire but it completely broke apart and sonic hit Neckway in the face, plowing the beetle into the ground and knocking him out cold! Nipspade then sweatdropped and looked around at everyone surronding him… he then pulled out a remote and smirked.

" **I wouldn't do anything if I were you, after all we still got those mushroom heads in that ship!"** Everyone imeadatly had horrified expressions on there faces. They had forgotten about that!

" **So, put your hands up or I push this button and that ship goes boom! Alri-"** as he turned to look at the ship he saw Toadette just finish helping the last toad out of the ship.

"Looks like the plan worked guys!" Toadette called

" **Uhhh… say what now?"** Nipspade asked nervously.

"That was our plan! We engaged you two beetle heads in battle, and all Toadette had to do was sneek on the ship to free everyone while you two we distracted!" Tails explained.

"Yep! Oh, and by the way! Maybe you shouldn't have a big red button on the wall that has a sign above it that says in capital letters: 'PRESS HERE TO RELEASE PRISONERS'" Toadette giggled.

" **Wait you guys planned this whole thing? You even knew about that?!"** Nipspade asked while pointing at Sonic.

"actually no, that was just a happy accident!" Mario said while rubbing the back of his neck. Sonic then ran up to Nipspade and kicked the remote out of his hand. The remote flew high into then air the smashed into pieces when it hit the ground. Nipspade started to turn a bit pale.

" **so, what are you going to do to me?** " Nipspade gulped. Everyone smirked.

 _Five minutes later_

Neckway and Nipspade were inside the ship trapped inside green bubbles. Neckway was confused how he got inside there while Nipspade was sitting inside there very annoyed. While Tails, Sonic (who was back to normal), and Mario were at the dashboard.

"Did you find anything buddy?" Sonic asked Tails who shook his head after typing on keyboard.

"Sorry guys but, I just can't seem to hack into the system. It all just seems really advanced or encrypted even. The only thing I found was this task notification." Tails hit a button on the keyboard and a small holo-screen popped up with a message on it that read " _important task: find a large amount of liforms in this dimension for a test for mind control spell. After the unexpected result of Madem Mina's test group(A.K.A. the first test subjects) It is clear that my improved batch should work. However it is said the reason for the result of the first test subjects was because of who they were. But in my opinion her potion was half done. Once you complete your mission contact me immediately."_

"'First test subjects'" mario asked shocked

"Mind control potion?" Sonic looked at Tails.

"Well, that explains why they needed the toads."

"yeah, this guy was planning on using them as guinea pigs." Tails shuddered

"Oh no, and it said that this madem Mina's test group had an unexpected result! What did they mean by that!?" Mario asked

"I-I don't know… Sonic you don't think it was any of our friends?" Tails asked.

"I sure hope not…" Sonic said sadly. "So what do we do Now?"

"We should probably head back to the sarasaland castle and tell the pricesses and the king." Mario sighed. The three turned around and began to walk out of the ship when Nipspade shouted

" **hey! Wait! You guys can't leave us in here!"**

"Don't worry your general should be able to pick you guys up when he starts wondering why you haven't called him yet!" Sonic smirked before the trio walked out and closed the door.

" **Well, then we are going to be waiting for a very long time."** Nipspade groaned

 _Back at the sarasaland castle_

Sonic, Tails, and Mario walked into castle where Luigi, Yoshi, Captain Toad, Toadette, Peach, Daisy, and the king were waiting for them.

"Luigi! Yoshi! Are the villagers okay?" Mario asked.

"yep! The doctors checked them all out and everyone is a-okay!" Luigi laughed

"And one of the doctors gave me a spicy pepper! And my mouth isn't glued shut anymore!" Yoshi cheered. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you also ran up the walls at top speed for 3 minutes before drinking 12 bottles of water!"

"It's been awhile since I've had one of those things okay!?" Toadette walked up to Mario.

"mario, Sonic thank you guys so much! You saved everyone!"

"Aw, c'mon Toadette" Captain Toad chuckled "you were the real hero!"

"Huh!? But I didn't find any of those nasty bugs!"

"No, but it was your plan for you to sneak back there And free everyone!" Mario pointed out.

"And Heck! Those beetle heads would have probably have gotten away with those toads for there general's terrible experiment if you hadn't come here to get help!" Sonic added.

"well… i guess I'll take a little credit…" Toadette blushed. The king chuckled.

"Well, whatever the case thank you all so much! The toads village is well under construction and it should be back to normal very soon."

"wait! Sonic you said 'terrible experiment' what do you mean by that?" Peach asked worried. Mario, Sonic and Tails gave eachother concerned glances.

"Well you see…" the three of them began explaining what they discovered in the beetles ship. And everyone looked even more horrified then the three of them were.

"This… is… well, _disturbing_." The King said right after they were done.

"Understatement dad…" Daisy said with a shocked face.

"Oh my! They were going to use those people as test subjects! For a mind control spell?!" Peach was horrified.

"and the did it on a different group already!?" Yoshi growled.

"We think it might be some friends from our world…" Tails whimpered Sonic put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry bud, if it is we'll save them." Captain Toad then remembered something!

"Oh! Right! Mario!" Captain Toad then pulled a letter out of his pocket. He walked over and gave it to the plumber.

"The mail koopa asked me to give this to you!" Mario looked at it. Opened it up and read the letter.

"What's it say bro?" Luigi asked.

"Mama mia! It's from Donkey Kong! He said Diddy and Dixie found a little girl in a red dress holding a purple Jewel, laying unconscious on the shore of their island!" Sonic's ears perked up the moment he heard that.

"What what!?" Sonic quickly swiped the letter from Mario and read the rest of it out loud.

"' _she's back at our tree house and she's still unconscious but I think you gotta come over and check on her. I mean you_ _are_ _a doctor dude. She also muttered 'sonic' pretty weakly when we tried to wake her up. We think it might be a friend of hers. But she's lying in bed still unconscious and hasn't spoken after that… so what I'm trying to say is… HURRY UP MAN!'"_ Sonic looked up with determination in his eyes.

"That's Amy! It's gotta be!" he turned to Mario.

"Where does Donkey Kong live?"

"He lives on Kong Island, and that's far into the sea!" Mario explained, and Sonic shuddered when Mario mentioned the sea. But quickly got over it.

"We got to go there now!"

"Hold on Sonic let's at least say goodbye first!" tails pipped up.

"Daisy, thank you so much for your help." Luigi sighed.

"hey! Anytime guys! Feel free to come back anytime!" Daisy laughed.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Sonic, and Tails all said goodbye to there friends and left the castle quickly.

"I suggest we head back to my castle. We can use the heilcopter there to get to Kong island!" Peach stated

"Sweet!" Sonic grinned _'hang on Ames…'_ Sonic thought to himself _'we're coming! I'm coming…'_

 **And done with this chapter! Also… *inhale* I. AM. SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE it took me so long to write this! And I kinda think this this chapter sucks but I'll let you guys be the judges of that! Anyway I still hope this chapter made the wait worth it! I'm a little swamped with school work but I hope I can still update! I'll see you all soon.**


	14. IMPORTANT NEWS

**Attention everyone! As time has passed, and I'm starting to see many flaws in this fanfic. In my free time I've been watching the Sonic series games and playing and watching the Mario series games. I even read the Wikipedia's of Mario and Sonic. And I feel It's just not sitting right with this fanfic. And it's gotten to the point where I am just fed up with it. Seriously, I can't even look at this story anymore! So I'm canceling this. Now, before you start saying "Please don't!" or something like that. Calm down please!**

 **The reason I'm canceling this story is so I can make some major edits to it! And I will post a better version of the story called:**

 **Mario and Sonic: Protectors of worlds: Lost past, discovered future**

 **Trust me, it's going to be WAY better! I'll even have the first few chapters of it posted (hopefully)! By the time I update this…**


End file.
